Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter
by The Rider and The Overlander
Summary: Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, has suffered, both emotionally and physically. He had requested that the gods kill him but denied it and instead forced him to become a god. Poseidon, Percy's father, has turned his back on Percy and now he's alone. Now, he has to live in exile but what happens if he was saved by the most uncommon gods that he didn't think would help him.
1. Chapter 1: Percy's Request

**Hey, guys. I know that this chapter is familiar if you read PaleRider365's "Guardian of The Hunt" BUT I have permission from him to copy only a few parts since I'm editing the others so that this story is way different from the others. I thank PaleRider365! I give credit to him! He's my favorite author too!**

* * *

**_Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 1_**

This is in Percy's Point of View.

_"When I was very young, I was foolish enough to believe that I could bring an end to these conflicts. If only I had possessed the humility to say to myself, I have seen enough for one life, I have done my part. Then again, there is no greater glory than fighting for those you love."_

I ran towards the Empire State Building, the cars rolling past behind me. I finally got in and demanded the key for the 600th floor.

"Sorry, kid. There's no such thing as the 600th floor." The guy said. I sighed.

"Give it now or I'll have Poseidon kick your butt." I said and he immediately grabbed the key and gave it to me. "My apologies Mr. Jackson, sir. Please forgive me." I nodded and walked to the elevator. I waited for the 600th floor as mysterious buttons kept on popping up. But once it did, I pressed it and headed for Olympus.

Olympus was awesome but I had no time to marvel it since I had some business to attend to. I ran towards the Throne Room and busted in.

"Who dares enter without-" Zeus was cut off when he saw me. I bowed to the gods and stood up. "Lord Zeus, I wish for something… A request." I said.

"Percy Jackson, what do you wish of us?" Zeus asked me in a deep voice. My father looked at me with worry. I looked horrible. My sea green eyes were trimmed with red and to say I was pale would be an understatement. Hestia seemed sad; I'm guessing she knows why I'm here. I took a deep breath.

"Lord Zeus, I wish to die." The room dimmed as the gods gasped and had horrified looks on their faces. My father looked like he was about to faint and even Zeus seemed sick. Hestia became more depressed, if even possible, since she was the goddess of the Hearth. And hey, even _Ares_ looked at me worriedly.

"Why do you wish to die, Hero of Olympus?" I sighed. Athena seemed to notice that because she immediately looked regretful.

"I wish to die because the camp has forgotten me. I don't even know if the Romans remember me, and the Ann- The daughter of Athena has destroyed me, emotionally."

I turned to Athena, _her_ mother. "You were right, you always were; Loyalty would destroy me. No hero will ever have a happy ending… Ever." The Olympians looked downcast. Hm, I wonder why. It's not like they're even fond of me… (*cough* Ares and Hera *cough*).

Then, they looked at each other. Even through my suffering, I raised an eyebrow, curious. Zeus had a glint in his eyes.

"Perseus Jackson, you say you wish to die because you have no purpose in life?" I nodded. "Perseus Jackson, we have discussed about this: Do you accept godhood?" My jaw hung agape. I just said I wished to die, and now they're offering me godhood. Wow, just wow.

"I'm sorry, but… I can't." I said. Again, the Olympians gasped. Zeus became angry, all sympathy for me, gone.

"You have wounded our pride enough times, and you are a dangerously strong demigod to not be a god, now, you shall be _forced._" Boomed Zeus. I gasped. "Dad…?" My father looked down on me and said, "It's for the best." And Ares, ever so 'supportive' said, "Yeah, and I can beat you up all the time!"

I shook my head furiously, "No…" Zeus had his master bolt now, preparing to strike if I would try to escape. Hermes blocked the exit and Apollo and Artemis aimed their bows at me. Ares and Athena pointed their spears, and Demeter and Dionysus got ready to use vines to trap me.

I took a step back and Poseidon made water come out from the aquarium where Bessie was and froze in at my feet, trapping me. Vines shot out from the ground and grabbed my arms.

Then, with all my strength, I reached for Riptide and then when I got it, I slowly pulled it out then uncapped it with one hand. When the blade shot out, it cut the vines groping my arm and gave me the chance to cut the other vines.

I willed the water to unfreeze the ice and sprinted towards the exit. Arrows started shooting and fortunately it missed but for only a few meters.

Hermes tried to grab me but I ducked and ran under him. I ran out of the Throne Room and I could hear Zeus ordering the others to get me.

I cursed under my breath as lightning tried to smite me. I could see a shadow hovering over me, and that would be Hermes. I ran as fast as I can and then the worst thing happened. Vines blocked the elevator doors.

"No!" I shouted and I had no choice. I had to jump off Olympus. I closed my eyes and prayed- No wait that would be useless considering my own father just turned against me.

I ran towards the edge then I could hear them yelling for me not to jump off Olympus or I'll die. Oh sweet, I die with suicide. Well that's new considering I die from jumping off Olympus and _not_ get killed by the Olympians.

Then, I jumped.

Right now, I'm pretty much free-falling from the home of the gods to New York. To say I was scared would be an understatement. I was scared as heck. I was even screaming, "AHH!"

I decided not to focus on falling to my death and looked at New York. "Oh wow, I never knew birds get to see this view every day and- Wait, is that _McDonalds_!? Man!"

And yes, I'm a fan of McDonalds. So, I'm guessing that my last words would be about my favorite fast food restaurant: McDonalds.

"I love you McDonalds!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Then, something happened.

Right before I was about to hit the ground, I was teleported.

The last thing I saw was a man with wings, black as night, before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2: New Identity

**Hey guys, this is The Rider and The Overlander and I bring you to the 2nd chapter of PERCY JACKSON: THE SHADOW HUNTER! I thank everyone who reviewed just after I published the story.**

* * *

**_Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 2_**

This is in Percy's Point of View.

I woke up instantly and looked at my surroundings frantically; I was in a middle of a clearing in a forest. I stood up shakily and checked myself for any injuries; there were none, except for the old ones.

_"I see you're awake now." _said a voice. I whipped around to see a hooded man with black wings. I reached for Riptide but the man raised his hand and my hand instantly went behind my back.

"What the Hades?" I said. _"You know I don't appreciate that my name is being used as a curse word._" said another voice.

I looked behind me and cursed my luck. Hades just entered the party. Well, not literally. "Lord Hades, what are you doing here? And who is this guy with wings?"

As soon as I said that, the man with wings chuckled. "Why, you don't recognize Night's own consort?" he said.

Realization dawned onto me. "Erebus?" I asked. Hades clapped nonchalantly. "Took you long enough."

Erebus removed his hood to reveal his face. He had midnight black eyes and same goes for his hair. He looked like a 24-year-old! Well, he _is_ immortal.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked them. Hades replied, "Why, I just came here to give you a present." He said. I raised my eyebrow. "What _kind_ of present? Because I don't appreciate any gifts from the gods nowadays. I bet they're searching for me right now." I said.

"Ah, but Perseus, that is why we are here, to aid you." Erebus said. "And just how are you going to do that?" I asked.

"Hades, if you may?" he said. Hades nodded and put his hand on my shoulder. "Perseus, I give you my blessing." As he said that, I felt like I ate a golden apple from the garden of Hesperides.

"Percy, you should know that when I give you my blessing, you have the ability to shadow-travel, communicate with Underworld creatures, and summon the dead and a few more that you will discover on your journeys." Hades explained. "Wait, _journeys_? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Journeys, plural of journey. I said that because you're not going to die just yet. You have a long life to live. And I take it that you still want to save people?" Hades told me.

I nodded. "Well, go to Erebus." He said. I did as he told and was now standing in front of Erebus, the primordial god of darkness.

"Perseus, you may be thinking why Hades just blessed you, correct?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "Well, let's just say we don't like arrogant pricks, like your brother. And I take it that he ruined your life?" Erebus asked me. "Yeah…" I muttered.

"That is why we are helping you, Perseus Jackson." said Erebus. "But I still don't get it why you're helping me." I said. Oh boy, I really am a Seaweed Brain.

"Because, Perseus, we know that you want to die yet you still have the urge to save the world. Well, specifically United States. So, we're giving you a chance to do that _without_ the help of the _Olympians_." He said the word 'Olympians' like it was an insult.

Well, what he was saying was true. Hades wasn't an Olympian but he's a major god. Erebus isn't an Olympian but he's a primordial.

"I think I get you now but what are you going to do?" I asked Erebus. "I will make you my Champion." He replied. My jaw dropped then I quickly closed my mouth, at least not a god.

"Perseus Jackson, would you become my Champion?" Erebus asked me. I thought about it and replied, "I accept."

As soon as I said that, a black aura surrounded me and I felt two times stronger. My legs buckled and I fell on the grass. My head throbbed.

"Ugh, my head hurts." I mumbled. Then something caught my attention. My right arm. It had black tattoos and it looked AWESOME! There was a raven on a branch, black fire, black tides and other more.

"Oh this is seriously cool." I mused. Erebus and Hades looked at each other before Erebus said, "Perseus, being my champion means giving you ¼ or more of my powers. Meaning, you should be cautious. But, I shall explain your powers. You have control over shadows and can make shadow illusions. You will be more powerful at night considering shadows are made of darkness. I will leave the rest to you." said Erebus.

Either I was having a cool day (excluding the suicide thing) or it was just the Fates messing with be, Eris and Nemesis flashed in.

I immediately bowed to them and I realized I hadn't bowed to Hades or Erebus. _"It's alright, Perseus, you're my Champion anyway."_ said Erebus in my head.

I stood up and faced Eris and Nemesis, the goddesses of discord and revenge, a "perfect" combination.

"Lady Eris and Lady Nemesis, not to be disrespectful or anything, but what are you doing here?" I asked them politely.

"We are here to help you." said Eris. "And bless you." finished Nemesis. First Hades, then Erebus, then Eris and Nemesis. What a good day.

"Wait what do you mean by help me? And bless me?" I asked them. Eris and Nemesis rolled their eyes at me.

"I'll just cut to the chase. Perseus, I give you my blessing." said Eris. For some odd reason, I feel like I'm in a mood in creating chaos. "My blessing is much like charmspeak but used for creating problems." She said. "Ooh." I mused.

Then Nemesis stepped forward and said, "I give you my blessing as well." I cocked my head to side when I didn't feel anything. Nemesis sighed. "With my blessing, when something happens _unfair_, you will know it and when you want to have revenge, your senses will heighten. And lastly, you could change your form to anything you like at any time but be wary that it will also take energy." She said. After that, Eris and Nemesis flashed away, not giving a chance to say thank you.

"Perseus, be aware that the gods and goddesses that blessed you can mostly cost destruction," said Erebus, "Also, even though you have powers of a few gods and goddesses, you aren't as strong as neither me nor the other primordials. Well, you can defeat few of the Major and Minor ones but not all. What I'm saying is, you're going to need to have a title that suits you when you go on missions to save people."

Okay good. I'm not over powered because that would be a _little_ off the line.

Then Erebus snapped his fingers. When he did, some kind of mist swirled through me and whatever clothing it passes through, it changes it.

After a while I looked so cool.

I was wearing black gloves, and knee-high boots. I was also wearing brown pants but it was barely noticeable considering I was wearing a gray and purple coat mixed with stygian iron armor except it was gray. I had a black belt across my chest and behind it was a quiver with arrows. I was wearing a hood on, covering my face and what was awesome was that I had hidden blades strapped on my wrists, and etc.

(**OC: Just look at the fan fiction cover photo and you'll see.)**

Because of my new awesome clothes, my tattoos on my right arm weren't seen.

"Wait, why do I get a bow? I suck at archery." I said as a bow appeared in my hand and Riptide was nowhere to be seen. "That has changed a while ago, Perseus. You don't know me, but I know you. I am good in archery and since you are my Champion, you are too. You'll be using a bow instead of a sword. This bow is made of darkness while the arrows are made of shadows. The arrows are unlimited, if you are wondering. The bow is unbreakable as well. As for your hidden blades, they will come out at your own will." said Erebus.

I nodded my head. I'm like an assassin or something!

"Perseus, I take it that you want to be a secret?" asked Hades. I nodded again.

"Think of a name and you'll be called that." said Erebus.

I thought about it and snapped my fingers.

"How about Dragon?" I suggested.

Hades and Erebus nodded approvingly. "Very well, from now on, you shall be known as Dragon, the Shadow Hunter. My champion, and the holder of the blessings of Hades, Eris, and Nemesis." said Erebus.

* * *

**NOTE: Percy Jackson is NOT O.P (Erebus said so too!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue Time!

**Hey guys, I bet you were all waiting for this chapter. Read on and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**_Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 3_**

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

Hades and Erebus teleported away, living me in the forest clearing alone with the trees and silence. Then a thought occurred to me, what's my first mission?

_"Your first mission is to aid the demigod near you." _said Erebus in my head.

"What do you mean by-" I was cut off my a scream. "Never mind." I mumbled.

I ran off, dodging branches on the way, but I still tripped over a root of a tree. "I really need to watch we're I'm going." I said to myself.

I got up slowly and dashed off again. I spotted a river and jumped over it easily then I heard another scream, but this time it was louder. I must be nearby.

I took an arrow and pulled it by the bow, loading it. I walked slowly towards the direction where I heard the scream then I saw my old enemy.

The Hydra.

Right in front of it was a girl that had several bruises all over her body. "Hey, go run!" I shouted and it did two things:

One, the girl got up and instantly ran away without looking back. Two, the Hydra whipped to my direction.

I fired the arrow at the nearest head and it hit the eye. I ran to the other side of the Hydra and then reloaded my bow before shooting the same head, except this time, the arrow hit the head on the neck. Wow, since when did I shoot this good? Since three seconds ago.

I fired arrow after arrow and right now, all the heads were blind, and I'm being literal. Arrows were piercing their eyes.

I needed to finish this quickly. I hung my bow on my shoulder and willed the hidden blades to come out and then "Shing!". The hidden blades were there.

I ran behind the Hydra and climbed onto its back. Once I reached the top, a presence entered my head.

_"Pers- I mean, Dragon, remember the black fire on your tattoos? It symbolizes your power over it." said Hades._

"Okay, what does that have to do with your blessing? I thought your blessing only gives me death-related stuff." I replied.

_"Black fire _is _related to my blessing. In order to use it, you must concentrate on summoning it. That is all."_ said Hades before he left my mind.

Wow, that's _very_ useful, _very_ useful indeed.

But hey, what's wrong with trying? Well, besides getting in trouble when you're said to not do it. I opened my eyes and imagined fire coming out of my palm and then-

I was cut off in my thoughts by a loud "Bsh!" and when I opened my eyes, fire was coming out of my palm and I was not burning. Sweet!

I fisted my hand, stopping the fire and use the other hidden blade to chop off the first Hydra head. Once I did that, I opened my right hand and fire burst out wildly, immediately combusting the stump.

I repeated the same procedure: close hand, chop head, open hand, burn stump, until all the stumps were burned and the Hydra fell on the ground, limp, before disintegrating to dust.

I jumped off its back and willed the fire to stop coming out my hand and the hidden blades to be hidden again.

I walked off to the forest and bumped onto something.

"Please don't hurt me!"

Well, someone.

I shook my head and looked at the girl. She had blonde hair and orange eyes, she was wearing a yellow T-shirt with the words "What's up, Sunshine?" and an orange skirt with matching yellow step-ins. Wow, talk about fashion statement and I have no doubt that she's a daughter of Apollo, considering she looked so… yellowish.

"I won't hurt you. If I would, why did I save you then?" I said. She seemed to ponder this and said, "Good point." This made me smile through my hood because she reminds me of Apollo. One moment she's terrified, the next moment she's all chillax.

"Who are you?" she asked me. I crossed my arms and said, "You can call me Dragon. In the meantime, who are _you_ and what are you doing out here?"

"Men with guns were chasing me and I stumbled here. The _thing_ with four heads-" I cut her off, "You mean the Hydra."

She looked at me with a confused look on her face, "I'm Sarah and isn't that from Greek Mythology?"

I nodded my head. "Well Sarah, Welcome to the World of Demigods." I said with arms spread. "I'll entertain questions later because I need to get you to camp."

"What do you-" She was cut off my a howl. I glanced behind me and cursed. Hellhounds.

"No time to explain, come on!" I said grabbing her hand and sprinting away. She was trying hard to not trip since the roots of the trees were… annoying.

I hoisted her up my back and jumped over the river then set her back down before running again.

Then, I decided to try and use my shadow powers. "Hang on tight!" I said and focused on the shadows then I was running straight at the tree.

Next thing I knew, we were at the camp borders. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood. I can't go in but you can. Now, go." I said to Sarah and ushered her.

But before she could reply, I ran off to the woods again.

Talk about escape then back again.

_"Hold on, Perseus._" said a familiar voice in my head. Then I was teleported to the same clearing that I met Erebus and Hades in.

"Was your mission successful?" said a voice behind me. I whipped around to face Erebus. "Yeah…" was all I said. Erebus nodded. "Nice job for your first try. It'll take a while to get used to your new powers. I'll be often sending you to missions so that you will be used to your new powers. For now, rest." said Erebus, pointing to a tree.

He snapped his fingers and a black ladder appeared, heading to the top. "That's a shadow ladder. It leads to your tree house. Enjoy your rest." and then he teleported away.

I climbed the ladder and when I reached the top it was like a hotel room!

There was a bed with black outlines, a table with a lamp and a chair. There was even a rug with a drawing of a black dragon. Hah, it fits my name.

There was a cabinet where I could put my clothes and a weapon holder on the wall right next to it. I put my weapons on the holder and then took of my boots before jumping on the bed and having a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hellhounds

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed after I posted the 3rd chapter. So, I bring you the 4th chapter of Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**_Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 4_**

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

I woke up with a yawn. I got up and then fell on the floor. "Ow." I muttered and stood up.

_"Guess what, Dragon, new mission!"_ said a voice in his head. My head shot up and then I said, "What mission?" A guy materialized in front of me and said, "A skill mission, of course." I cocked my head. "What do you mean by _skill mission_?" I asked.

"It's quite simple, really, sort of. Anyway, your mission is to meet up with the Hunters of Artemis." said Erebus with a smirk. My jaw dropped. "Are you serious? They'll skin me alive!" I exclaimed then shuddered at the thought.

Erebus shook his head, "When I said 'meet up with the Hunters of Artemis', I mean not directly. You'll be crossing their path." He said.

"And what does this have to do with my skills?" I asked. "To see how good you are in escaping of course." said Erebus with a sneer before flashing away.

I sighed and flicked my hood on before putting on my boots and getting my weapons. I hung my bow on my left shoulder and then willed the shadows to make a ladder.

A black ladder materialized and then I slid down, holding the ladder by the sides. After I reached the ground, I willed the shadow ladder to disappear, and it did.

Either I was getting good or I was just lucky to not feel a power drain.

_"You're just lucky_." said a smirking Erebus in my head. I rolled my eyes and bit off a retort. "Where am I going now?" I asked. _"Defeat the pack of hellhounds. Turn thirty degrees to your left and then go."_ informed Erebus before his presence left my head.

I did as told although I don't know where thirty degrees to my left is. I took off and jumped on a branch. I searched for any clue where the monsters may be.

I then heard a howl. My head flicked to the side and then I jumped on the branches to get to the source of the sound.

Then when I reached the source, I fell of the tree. "Oh gods!" I exclaimed. Well, so much for being stealthy.

I got up and turned to face a group of snarling hellhounds. I got my bow and loaded an arrow. A hellhound pounced on me but I notched an arrow and it hit the hellhound square on the chest, making it dissolve to dust.

Then the other hellhounds charged at me but I willed the shadows to pull me down and shadow traveled behind the pack. Oh heck yeah, shadows rule!

I loaded two arrows this time and shot it at two unfortunate hellhounds. I smirked, "Triple kills!" I said. I ran hung my bow on my shoulder again and then willed my hidden blades to come out.

Once it did, I slashed at an incoming attack from a hellhound then jumped on the back of one. "Yeehaw!" I exclaimed before stabbing it at the back then cutting off its head. The monster disintegrated to dust and then I got to an offensive stance. Five down, a couple more to go. I decided to hurry this up and use Hades' blessing. I put my right fist up and yelled, "I summon thy dead!"

As if on cue, skeleton warriors started coming out from the ground. _"Wow, Dragon, how dramatic but I like the way you summoned them."_ said Hades in my head.

I could feel my power draining now, only a small amount though, which is a miracle. I pointed my finger at the remaining hellhounds, "Kill them!" I ordered the skeletons, and they did as told.

The skeletons charged at the monsters while I watched the battle with genuine curiosity. It reminded me of Nico- Wait, NICO! I forgot all about him! I'm going to pay him a visit later.

The skeletons marched towards me and bowed before sinking back at the ground. When I looked at my surroundings, it was nothing but dust. Well, and grass, trees, bushes and silver. Woah- _silver_? Oh shayza. The Hunters are here.

A silver arrow shot past my shoulder and hit something behind me. I looked back to see a hellhound dissolving into dust.

Then another silver arrow shot past me, but this time, near my head. One thought occurred to me, _run_.

I willed the hidden blades to hide again and then I ran towards the forest, dodging arrows along the way.

I ducked under a branch then an arrow got hold of the corner of my sleeve, pinning me to the tree.

I tried to pull off the arrow but it was no use. I controlled the shadows to take off the arrow then I sprinted off.

I could hear the Hunters of Artemis running after me and some cursing in Greek. I rolled my eyes and then grabbed hold of a branch above me, flipped over, and landed on the branch harmlessly.

The girls ran past my hiding spot and I grinned, classic.

I decided to go back to my "house" so I jumped on the branches, careful not to fall off this time.

I heard a twig snap below me and then I slowly looked down. The Hunters of Artemis were there. Shayza!  
Then I could feel my energy draining, probably because of the powers I used at the hellhound attack, but I still had enough energy to shadow travel to my tree house.

"Was your mission was successful?" said a voice behind me. I slowly turned around to face Erebus and behind him was Hades.

"Yeah, it was. I nearly got captured though." I said with a grin. They nodded and then Erebus said, "You're probably wondering why your energy drained late, correct?"

I nodded. "Well, since you're a Champion of a primordial, got blessed by a Major god and two Minor goddesses, the drainage will occur after a few moments." said Erebus.

I nodded again then Hades said, "Also, you have my permission to enter my domain."

I grinned. "Thanks, now I can visit Nico!" I exclaimed and both gods chuckled.

"Since your second mission is accomplished, and it was quite easy, your next mission will be harder. Right now, I'll give you time to visit your friend." said Erebus.

Alright! Nico, get ready to meet The Shadow Hunter.


	5. Chapter 5: Nico is Trusted

**Oh hey guys. This is chapter 5 of PERCY JACKSON: THE SHADOW HUNTER! Just to let you know guys, I'll me continuing to make chapters on Friday (February 28, 2014) and onward. Please remain patient and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**_Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 5_**

This is Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

"Dragon, wait, before you go," said Erebus, "Since the only close combat weapons you have are your hidden blades, I'll be giving you this."

Erebus pulled out a black, violet, and gold dagger from nowhere and handed it to me. "That dagger will return to you after a moment when you _accidentally_ let go of it, like with your sword Riptide." said Erebus.

"And that dagger's special because it's made of stygian iron and imperial gold." pointed out Hades. I grinned. "Ooh, Nico's going to be so jealous."

Then, I looked at the dagger more closely and realized there was a marking of a dragon on the hilt. I looked up at the two gods and said, "What's up with the dragons?"

Erebus smirked, "Well since you're _Dragon_, we figured your possessions might as well have a dragon mark."

"Oh yeah, how about my bow? It doesn't have a dragon mark." I countered.

Erebus took my bow and then slowly, a mark of a dragon appeared on the holder. He gave me my bow again and said, "You were saying?"

I just rolled my eyes and hung my bow on my shoulder again.

"Am I going to get a dagger sheath?" I asked the two. Hades snapped his fingers and then the belt attached to the quiver had a container for my dagger at the front.

"Done." said Hades. I nodded to him and placed the dagger on the container/sheath on the belt.

"Now, we'll leave the rest to you." said a smirking Hades before he and Erebus flashed out. I groaned.

I made sure that my hood was secured and didn't show my face and then concentrated on the shadows in my tree house.

Then, I charged at the shadow and shadow-traveled to the realm of Hades, The Underworld.

Right when I was about to take a step forward, a familiar stygian iron blade was on my neck. "Who are you and what are you doing in my father's realm?" asked a friend of mine.

I slowly turned to face Nico and said, "I have permission from Hades himself so I can go in and out anytime and to answer your first question, you can call me Dragon."

"That's impossible." He hissed. I touched the flat side of his blade and then pushed it away, "It's possible." I stated calmly before saying, "And is this how you welcome an old friend of yours?"

Nico staggered back and said, "What are you talking about!? You're no friend of mine. The only friends I have are Thalia and Percy, but he's being hunted down right now." He said the last part quietly.

I shook my head, "You _think_ he's being hunted down right now."

As soon as I said that, the sword was at my throat again. "And how do _you_ know? It's not like you're Percy or something because-"

I cut him off when I slowly removed my hood. He immediately dropped his sword and hugged me tightly. "Oh my gods, Percy, where have you been?"

I pulled back from the hug and said, "I'll explain later, Uncle Hades will help me with the info." Nico had a quizzical look on his face but said, "Okay then, and come with me."

I shook my head and said with a smirk, "Sorry, I'll pass. I can shadow-travel on my own, thank you."

Nico was about to say something when I walked backwards and the shadows swallowed me then traveling to the throne room of Hades.

I walked towards Hades' throne and fortunately, Demeter and Persephone weren't here right now.

Nico appeared shortly after I reached the Lord of The Dead's throne.

"Ah, Nico. It seems you have met _Dragon_, correct?" said Hades.

Nico nodded. "I did meet him but he is Per-"

I cut him off and said, "Call me Dragon, Nico. Don't call me Percy in public. This is the Underworld. You know souls and all."

Nico seemed to understand what I said and nodded.

"Now let's start shall we?" said Hades and then conjured two chairs for us to sit on.

"Okay Per- I mean Dragon, when you said my dad gave you permission to enter his realm any time, you meant it?" asked Nico.

I nodded. "I'll explain, I went to Olympus and asked Zeus to kill me, only for him to force me into to become a god. I refused and then they all tried to trap me but I escaped."

"How did you escape?" asked a curious Nico.

"I jumped off Olympus." I said simply and then Nico's jaw dropped. "Are you insane, Per- I mean Dragon!? You could've died!"

"Yeah, but I'm not dead, am I?" I countered with a grin. "Anyway, before I could touch the ground, Erebus teleported me to a forest clearing."

"Then?" asked the son of Hades, eager to hear what happened next.

"Hades was with him too. Erebus and Hades said they wanted to help me and they gave me _gifts_." I said, mimicking Hades while he tried not to laugh.

"What do you mean by _gifts_?" asked Nico. Geez, who knew a son of Hades, would ask a lot of questions.

"When I mean gifts, I mean Erebus making me his Champion and Hades blessing me with cool undead powers."

Nico's jaw dropped again and I said, "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

Nico glared at me before saying, "So, you're Erebus' Champion with the blessing of Hades. Huh, who knew this could happen?"

"I'm not yet finished, Nico." I said impatiently and he immediately shut up.

"Right after that happened, Eris and Nemesis popped up and gave me their blessings of discord and revenge." I said.

This time, Nico's eyes bugged out. "Dude, are you serious? I can understand getting my dad's blessing and being Erebus' Champion, but getting the goddesses of discord's and revenge's blessings? That's just impossible."

I shook my head, "It is because it just happened. Anyway, now I do missions for Erebus. I save demigods and other stuff. My first mission was to rescue a girl whom I'm guessing is a daughter of Apollo and my second mission was to kill a pack of hellhounds but I crossed paths with the Hunters of Artemis along the way."

Nico fell out of his chair. "Dude, you're extreme." He said.

"Thank you, and the reason I don't want you calling me Percy is because the gods might start harassing me or something and plus, I have a cool title." I said.

"And your title is?" asked Nico.

"My title is Dragon, the Shadow Hunter."


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Scorpios

**Okay guys, all of you have been waiting for this... CHAPTER 6! Anyway, I put a poll on my profile and it has a HUGE effect and I won't tell you what. On with the story and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**_Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 6_**

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

Nico's jaw dropped and pouted, "No fair, how come you get all the cool names. Perseus now Dragon!? Oh come on!"

I chuckled before turning serious. "Nico, swear on the River Styx you won't share any information about me to anyone unless with my permission." I said.

"Why do I need to—" Nico tried to say but I cut him off.

"Just do it." I said.

Nico sighed, "Fine. I swear on the River Styx that I won't share any info to anyone about Percy unless with his permission."

We could hear a faint rumbling after he swore the oath.

I nodded and grinned, "Of course, Erebus, Eris, Hades, Nemesis and you already know about me. But, call me Dragon unless I allow you to call my Percy." I said with a smirk.

Nico groaned in frustration but gave in anyway and nodded.

I stood up and said, "Alright, I need to go now. Erebus—" I was cut off by Nico this time.

"What about Thalia?" he asked.

I looked at Nico and sighed, "Don't tell her. I forbid you to tell her about me unless the time is right."

Nico looked sad but he quickly covered that up. I raised an eyebrow and fought the urge to smirk.

"Okay… Anyway, see you Dragon." said Nico before he stood up and ran to the wall before disappearing.

Hades faced me. "Erebus said I could give you your mission now and—"

"Wait, I thought Erebus would give me my mission?" I asked.

Hades shook his head. "Erebus is busy with his domain right now. Okay anyway, your mission is to kill Scorpios."

I was like: 'Oh gods.' And then I said, "_The_ Scorpios? The one sent by Gaia?"

Hades nodded. "The Scorpios was resurrected by a sorcerer but he is, right now, in the fields of Asphodel."

"Wow, that dude must've been in _big _trouble." I said. "_Very_ big trouble indeed." agreed Hades.

"Okay, so where can I find the Scorpios?"

Hades smirked. "I'll teleport you there. In the meantime, take your time because your next mission will be a whole lot harder than this."

I paled before the shadows swallowed me and I appeared in a ruined temple or something.

_"I'll go with the first suggestion."_ said Hades in my head.

I rolled my eyes before taking out my dagger and then taking a step forward.

Just then a HUGE purple **(O.C: Couldn't think of any other color.)** stinger came out of nowhere, proceeding to make a down arc on me. I quickly rolled to the side just in time to dodge the incoming danger.

A scary-looking purple scorpion came out from a "cave" created by the rubble.

"Scorpios." I breathed.

The scorpion faced me with its menacing glowing red eyes glaring right at me. I gulped and got to a fighting stance.

The scorpion charged at me, which was really slow by the way since it had six legs. Then it snapped its pinchers at me but I was able to jump on it and then made my way to the back of the scorpion.

The stinger made a down arc on me again but this time, I parried it with my dagger (which was really hard to do) and then back flipped before landing on the scorpion's head.

I prayed to Erebus, Hades, Eris, and Nemesis that my dagger would cut through Scorpio's "armor". My prayer was answered.

The dagger went through the "armor" and then greenish goo spurted out. I nearly threw up there and then but the stinger distracted me from doing that.

I jumped onto its back before flipping the dagger, the tip now pointing downwards and then I charged at the stinger.

I grabbed hold of it without touching the sharp part then cut off the poison part. Purple goo gushed out and that was really gross.

I jumped to the ground and then faced the now weakened Scorpios. I smirked and got my bow out before getting an arrow and then pulling it by the bow then notched it.

The arrow burst into black fire with a mixture of red and blue then the arrow landed on the eye of the scorpion before Scorpios _exploded._

My jaw dropped. "What the heck just happened?"

Four flashed appeared. Standing there was Hades, Erebus, Eris, and Nemesis.

"Care to explain what just happened?" I asked them.

Erebus grinned, "Oh nothing, just mixed Underworld fire, Revenge fire, and Blue Greek fire."

My jaw dropped even lower. "What's Revenge fire?"

Nemesis rolled her eyes, "It's a type of fire that only the ones with the power of revenge can summon. It's almost as strong as Underworld fire."

"Oh." Was the only thing that left my mouth.

"Oh and _Dragon?_" called Eris.

"Yes Lady Eris?"

"Your next mission will be interesting for us, not for you." She said.

I cocked my head.

Erebus said, "Your next mission will be issued after you learn how to shadow travel things away, starting with the Scorpios which exploded because of the fusion."

I turned around to look at the "body" of the scorpion and focused on the shadows in my surroundings. I felt a tug on the back of my head before the shadows charged the exploded Scorpios before the Scorpios dissolved into the shadows and it was nowhere to be seen.

"Did that just happen?" I thought out loud.

"Yes it did happen." said Hades.

"Oh. SHADOWS RULE!" I yelled while pumping my fist in the air.

The gods and goddesses laughed and then Erebus let me shadow-travel to my tree house.

I jumped on my bed and sighed, I wonder what would be my next mission.

I want to rescue more demigods!

Or heck, I want to try an assassination mission to try out my stealth skills.

Erebus flashed in.

"Dragon, your next mission will be training." He said.

"What do you mean _training_?" I asked.

"I mean training with the Amazons for a _month_." He replied calmly.


	7. Chapter 7: Red Monkey

**Hey folks! I bring you CHAPTER 7! This one has 2K+ words because I want you guys to wait. Wait for what? Wait for me to write another chapter whether next week or next, _next _week because: Next week is our exams and because of Graduation. I'll be graduating to High School guys! Please be patient, everyone! The next one will be about Percy's training with the Amazons! Read on and don't forget to review!_  
_**

* * *

**_Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 7_**

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

"I need to WHAT!?" I yelled. Erebus grinned and said, "Train with the Amazons for a month which is 30 days. They will train you how to be stealthy, how to use a dagger and a bow properly and others."

Erebus patted my back then flashed to some kind of jungle. "I really hope I don't die so soon." I mumbled under my breath before putting my hood on. Then a thought hit me, I could surprise the Amazons!

I rubbed my hands together and grinned evilly. This is going to be a fun 30-dayed training with the Amazons.

_"Now, now, Dragon. You'll deal with that later. Right now, you need to go North."_ said Erebus in my head.

"Uh… Which way is North?" I asked out loud. I could hear Erebus sigh.

_"North is the right of where the sun sets and the left of where the sun rises. West is the left while east is the right. The south is at the back of course."_ He said before his presence left my head.

I just shrugged and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and Erebus said North was on the right of it so…

I turned a bit then walked off. I pushed away vines and some leaves that were blocking my path before getting out my dagger and cutting off a branch. I tugged my dagger back to its sheath then used the branch to hit the tree and then a monkey fell of it.

I raised my eyebrow and caught the monkey before it hit the ground. The monkey let out an "Ooh" before climbing up my arm and then repeatedly hit my head.

"Ouch stop that." I said before pulling it off my head. The monkey hit my hood and it slid down. Our eyes met. The monkey had orange eyes and was looking at me as well. I noticed that the monkey didn't have normal brown hair **(O.C: Monkeys have hair.)**. It instead had maroon _fur_ and peach hands, feet, tummy, and face. **(O.C: Imagine Chimchar from Pokémon and you'll get the idea.)**

My eyes widened. The monkey let out another "Ooh" and an "Ah" before climbing up my shoulder and pulling my hood before getting on my head.

"Hm, I'll name you Rocco." I said with a grin. The monkey, Rocco, seemed to like it because it started jumping up and down then breathed out _fire_.

My jaw dropped before I a huge smile was on my face. "Well buddy, nice to meet you. I'm Percy but you need to call me Dragon even though you can't speak." I said jokingly.

Rocco "Oohed" before whacking its tail on the back of my head softly. Awesome, we were off to a great start. "Now let's go, Rocco. We're going to find the Amazons!" I said.

After that, I dashed off, continuing to head north. Rocco was waving his hands in the air and yes, I said _he_ because I have a feeling that he's a boy.

I checked my bow to see if Rocco was messing with it. Luckily, he wasn't.

I jumped over a rock and managed to. "Hey Rocco, do you know where the Amazons are?" I asked him.

Rocco looked up and answered with a series of "Oohs" and "Ahs".

"I'll take that as a no." I said. As if confirming me, Rocco nodded his head.

Is it just me or do we understand each other? Eh, I'll pick the second suggestion.

Just then I spotted a white building with the words "Amazon" on top. I rolled my eyes before taking a slower pace then stopping behind a rock.

I glanced up at Rocco. "You ready, buddy?" I asked him. Rocco nodded and managing to give me thumbs up. I grinned and flashed him a thumbs up as well.

I walked towards the Amazon building then entered it. There was an Amazon by the cashier and I immediately recognized her.

"Kinzie?" I called her. The Amazon looked up from the computer screen before her eyes widened in alarm then bought out a spear and pointed it at me.

Next thing I knew, I was in a net with my companion Rocco beside me, in a net too.

"I see you still have your touch." I said. The Amazons that put me in the net glared at me but I remained calm much to my surprise.

Rocco struggled against the net before breathing in. My eyes widened in alarm, "Rocco, DON'T!" I yelled. Rocco stopped breathing in before gently breathing out again then resuming to a normal one.

The Amazons dragged us to the throne room of the Queen of the Amazons, my friend Hylla.

"Who have you brought?" she asked. Kinzie stepped forward, "This guy that looks like an assassin with a red monkey entered the building. We don't know who they are." She said.

I raised my hand and the Amazons all turned to me. "Speak." commanded Hylla.

I nodded, "You may not remember me but I do remember you." I said, "Percy would be sad if he found out you forgot about him."

The Amazons aimed their spears and daggers at me while Hylla had been in front of me in an instant. "Who are you and how do you know the son of Poseidon?" the Queen demanded.

I smirked before shadow traveling Rocco and I behind her. Rocco climbed up my shoulder and removed my hood for me earning gasps from the female warriors.

"Percy?" whispered Kinzie, as if unsure. My smirk turned to a smile before nodding.

As soon as I did though, I was thrown to the ground by a hug from Kinzie and Hylla and a few other Amazons.

"Okay, ouch. I'm not visiting though." I rasped.

The Amazons got up and looked at me quizzically. I sighed. "Let me explain first."

Then out of nowhere, chairs made of shadows materialized before surging forward, making the girls sit down.

_"Heh, don't mind me. I'm just helping."_ said Erebus in my head before leaving.

I rolled my eyes and started my story, "Okay, I'll start with the _major_ beginning. I was heading to Olympus when…

**Flashback!**

_I ran towards the Empire State Building, the cars rolling past behind me. I finally got in and demanded the key for the 600th floor._

_"Sorry, kid. There's no such thing as the 600th floor." The guy said. I sighed._

_"Give it now or I'll have Poseidon kick your butt." I said and he immediately grabbed the key and gave it to me. "My apologies Mr. Jackson, sir. Please forgive me." I nodded and walked to the elevator. I waited for the 600th floor as mysterious buttons kept on popping up. But once it did, I pressed it and headed for Olympus._

_Olympus was awesome but I had no time to marvel it since I had some business to attend to. I ran towards the Throne Room and busted in._

_"Who dares enter without-" Zeus was cut off when he saw me. I bowed to the gods and stood up. "Lord Zeus, I wish for something… A request." I said._

_"Percy Jackson, what do you wish of us?" Zeus asked me in a deep voice. My father looked at me with worry. I looked horrible. My sea green eyes were trimmed with red and to say I was pale would be an understatement. Hestia seemed sad; I'm guessing she knows why I'm here. I took a deep breath._

_"Lord Zeus, I wish to die." The room dimmed as the gods gasped and had horrified looks on their faces. My father looked like he was about to faint and even Zeus seemed sick. Hestia became more depressed, if even possible, since she was the goddess of the Hearth. And hey, even Ares looked at me worriedly._

_"Why do you wish to die, Hero of Olympus?" I sighed. Athena seemed to notice that because she immediately looked regretful._

_"I wish to die because the camp has forgotten me. I don't even know if the Romans remember me, and the Ann- The daughter of Athena has destroyed me, emotionally."_

_I turned to Athena, her mother. "You were right, you always were; Loyalty would destroy me. No hero will ever have a happy ending… Ever." The Olympians looked downcast. Hm, I wonder why. It's not like they're even fond of me… (*cough* Ares and Hera *cough*)._

_Then, they looked at each other. Even through my suffering, I raised an eyebrow, curious. Zeus had a glint in his eyes._

_"Perseus Jackson, you say you wish to die because you have no purpose in life?" I nodded. "Perseus Jackson, we have discussed about this: Do you accept godhood?" My jaw hung agape. I just said I wished to die, and now they're offering me godhood. Wow, just wow._

_"I'm sorry, but… I can't." I said. Again, the Olympians gasped. Zeus became angry, all sympathy for me, gone._

_"You have wounded our pride enough times, and you are a dangerously strong demigod to not be a god, now, you shall be forced." boomed Zeus. I gasped. "Dad…?" My father looked down on me and said, "It's for the best." And Ares, ever so 'supportive' said, "Yeah, and I can beat you up all the time!"_

_I shook my head furiously, "No…" Zeus had his master bolt now, preparing to strike if I would try to escape. Hermes blocked the exit and Apollo and Artemis aimed their bows at me. Ares and Athena pointed their spears, and Demeter and Dionysus got ready to use vines to trap me._

_I took a step back and Poseidon made water come out from the aquarium where Bessie was and froze in at my feet, trapping me. Vines shot out from the ground and grabbed my arms._

_Then, with all my strength, I reached for Riptide and then when I got it, I slowly pulled it out then uncapped it with one hand. When the blade shot out, it cut the vines groping my arm and gave me the chance to cut the other vines._

_I willed the water to unfreeze the ice and sprinted towards the exit. Arrows started shooting and fortunately it missed but for only a few meters._

_Hermes tried to grab me but I ducked and ran under him. I ran out of the Throne Room and I could hear Zeus ordering the others to get me._

_I cursed under my breath as lightning tried to smite me. I could see a shadow hovering over me, and that would be Hermes. I ran as fast as I can and then the worst thing happened. Vines blocked the elevator doors._

_"No!" I shouted and I had no choice. I had to jump off Olympus. I closed my eyes and prayed- No wait that would be useless considering my own father just turned against me._

_I ran towards the edge then I could hear them yelling for me not to jump off Olympus or I'll die. Oh sweet, I die with suicide. Well that's new considering I die from jumping off Olympus and not get killed by the Olympians._

_Then, I jumped._

_Right now, I'm pretty much free-falling from the home of the gods to New York. To say I was scared would be an understatement. I was scared as heck. I was even screaming, "AHH!"_

_I decided not to focus on falling to my death and looked at New York. "Oh wow, I never knew birds get to see this view every day and- Wait, is that McDonalds!? Man!"_

_And yes, I'm a fan of McDonalds. So, I'm guessing that my last words would be about my favorite fast food restaurant: McDonalds._

_"I love you McDonalds!" I yelled at the top of my lungs._

_Then, something happened._

_Right before I was about to hit the ground, I was teleported._

_The last thing I saw was a man with wings, black as night, before passing out._

**End of flashback!**

After I finished my tale, the Amazons leaned forward. "Who was the man with wings?" asked one.

I grinned, "Erebus." I said. The Amazons gasped. "Erebus, the primordial god of darkness?"

_"Why, of course."_ said a familiar voice behind me. The female warriors immediately bowed to Erebus. He just waved his hand then the girls were standing again, no longer bowing.

"I hate that. Don't bow to me. Anyway, I shall continue his tale. Percy woke up in a clearing with Hades and I. Hades blessed Percy and I made him my Champion—" Erebus was cut off by the gasps of the Amazons.

"As I was saying, right after that, Eris and Nemesis popped up and blessed Percy as well. Now, he has to live in exile, well not literally, he has a house, but anyway, he will be known as Dragon, the Shadow Hunter. He does missions for me, Hades, Eris, or Nemesis." He finished.

Hylla stepped forward. "But why can't we call him Percy? He said he was Percy a while ago." She said.

This time, I answered, "That's because you'll start _interrogating_ with me so I decided to tell you my real identity. As for your first question, Hylla, it's because the gods are after me. They will search for me until they found me and force me to become a god."

"But why don't you want to become a god?" a girl asked. "Because the gods will force me to do things against my will." I replied, "Anyway, I'm not here for chit chat. I'm here for training."

"What do you mean?" asked Hylla. Erebus grinned while I slumped my shoulders with Rocco patting my head to comfort me.

"Swear on the River Styx first that you won't share any information about Perseus to anyone unless with his permission." said Erebus.

"On behalf of all the Amazons and as Queen of the Amazons, I swear on the River Styx that we won't share any information about Perseus to anyone unless he tells us we can." said Hylla then thunder rumbled off in a distance.

"Hey Rocco, can you light up the torches?" I asked my companion. Rocco nodded before jumping off my shoulder and breathed fire to every torch in the room and climbing back on my shoulder.

Erebus and the Amazons were staring at Rocco and me with shock. "What?" I asked them.

"What are you doing with an Ember Monkey?" asked Erebus. I shrugged, "Found him in a tree. Anyway, by training, I mean training with you, Amazons, for a month, courtesy of Erebus." I said.


	8. Chapter 8: Spar with Hylla

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while. I was busy because of our exams and throughout the whole month, we will only be having Graduation practice and Graduation, and Kumon (I hate it). Those activities will slow down the updating BUT I can use the laptop ANY TIME. That means, DAILY UPDATES! And to top it all off, SUMMER IS NEAR! Updates are more faster! CHEERS FOR OUR VACATION! (Don't forget to review).**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 8**_

This is Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

Again, the Amazons gasped. Heh, it was hilarious to because Kinzie fainted and Hylla's eyes bugged out. "What, you don't want to train me? Oh okay." I said slowly before the Amazons started saying things at once about wanting to train me. Heh, works everytime.

I turned to Erebus, "So, what now?" I asked him. Erebus just smirked and flashed away. I sighed before the Amazons pulled me to a cool-looking arena. "Sweet." I muttered.

I looked at Rocco and said, "Hey, buddy, I'm going to train with the Amazons. Wait somewhere else, alright?" Rocco nodded before jumping off my shoulder and went off somewhere who knows where. I turned to the Amazons.

"Kinzie and I will be training you, Per- I mean Dragon." said Hylla, making the other Amazons groan in frustration before walking away. I nodded my head. "First, let's start with conquering your fear. What is it?" she asked me.

"Uh… Suffocation?" I said slowly. Hylla and Kinzie had looks of disbelief on their faces. "But you're a son of—" I cut her off when I said, "Not anymore. He betrayed me."

The two nodded before Hylla said with a smirk, "So, in order to conquer your fear is… Spend a _lot_ of time on water. We will be adding shackles too."

My face fell and I put my hood on. "'Kay, Fine." I said in a monotone which made the girls shudder. When they did, I grinned. "Aw, are my teachers scared?" I teased, which earned me two whacks on the head with a broom.

"Woah, where'd you get the brooms?" I asked them. Hylla shrugged before throwing it away. "I have no idea." She said.

"Okay… When do I start?" I asked. Hylla and Kinzie had the 'look' that meant only one thing: I'm screwed.

I slowly stepped back before being pushed by the two girls then landing on a pool I didn't see a while ago. Then, I heard a chink of metal then; shackles grabbed my arms, pulling me deeper to the pool floor. My eyes widened in alarm before trying to kick the shackles away.

Another pair of shackles grabbed my feet this time. This time, I was like: "Oh shayza". Then, I did something that I really hated when the father betrayed me.

I used the water.

I controlled the water with my mind, which was really hard considering my hands were bounded.

I willed the water to turn into a sharp shape then swiped at the chains, breaking it.

After I broke the things that bounded me, I willed the water to from an underwater tornado, shooting me to the surface.

I landed on the ground with my right leg bended on the front and the left on the back, my right hand on the ground while the other one was… on air. **(O.C: I can't describe the position very well but you get the picture.)**

I slowly stood up before drying myself then faced Hylla and Kinzie, who were staring at me in awe. "So, what's next?" I asked.

Kinzie spoke up, "You will be sparring with an Amazon so we will know what to correct when you fight."

"Who's this 'Amazon'?" I said.

Hylla smiled. "Me." She said before charging at me. I had enough time to roll away and summoned my shadow bow, which was really incredible.

"_Your bow teleported away when it touched the water. I helped you summon it. Your shadow bow will always teleport when it touches water for some reason I cannot explain."_ said Erebus in my head.

"_Alright."_ I responded with my thoughts and then Erebus' presence left my head.

I shot a volley of arrows at Hylla, who deflected it all. Argh, I need to fire faster. I jumped over her when she was near me and swiped my dagger at her, which thankfully didn't teleport away.

Hylla didn't have time to block my attack so she fell to the ground. I shadow traveled behind her and then quickly switched to my bow and aimed it at Hylla's head.

"Dead." I said. Hylla nodded and stood up. "You have a lot of errors, Dragon." said Kinzie, walking up to us.

"Which are?" I prompted. "You didn't pay attention at the beginning, which is a big disadvantage for you. Another one is you fire slowly and you need to pull the arrow back _all the way_ and _aim straight_. Lastly, don't always aim at the back because the enemy will detect the pattern and get you by surprise." said Kinzie.

"That's not many. It's only three." I said. "It's because the spar was short." mumbled Kinzie. "I have a feeling you don't like short fights." I pointed out. Kinzie nodded.

"Okay… I actually didn't expect to beat Hylla easily. Sort of." I admitted. Hylla crossed her arms and huffed.

I grinned. "So, what's next _now?_" I asked. "Time to correct your mistakes." said Kinzie. I was about to ask how would I correct my mistakes when she grabbed my arm and said, "Give me your bow."

I gave her my bow and then walked me to an archery range before showing me how to properly use a bow. **(O.C: Yes, on one of the chapters it was stated that Percy A.K.A Dragon got his archery skills from Erebus but that doesn't mean he is a professional archer.)** You have to aim straight, pull the arrow all the way back, and let it fly.

"But that's what I do." I said. Kinzie shook her head. "No you don't. You didn't aim straight and you only pulled the arrow halfway. The only step you got right is the last one." She said.

I sighed. "Okay, fine. Let me try." I said, taking my bow from her. I aimed the arrow at the bull's eye; I pulled the arrow all the way back, then, "Thwang!" The arrow let out a sound before…

"Yes! Bull's eye!" I cheered. Kinzie nodded before Hylla said, "Alright, Dragon. That's all for today. One day down, twenty-nine more to go."

I shrugged. This was going to be a _long_ month.

* * *

**GUYS! Time to vote! Who should Percy (Also known as Dragon) end up with? Post it on the reviews! I will accept ANYONE as long as it's NOT Hestia because that's just really weird. VOTE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Monsters with Bows

**Hey people. I'm sorry for not updating for 4 days. I was busy with Kumon (again) and we were practicing our Graduation song. Plus, I had a Journalism meeting, it was about the last issue for this school year. The current votings are:**

**Artemis - 6 , Rachel - 1**

**Calypso - 2 , Bianca - 1**

**Reyna - 1 , Zoe - 1**

**Votes are still accepted until I post chapter 11 so you better vote, guys! Next chapter will be... A secret! I won't tell you guys unless you review and vote for who should Percy A.K.A Dragon end up with.**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 9**_

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

I walked over to Rocco, who was playing with a random torch and crouched down next to me. "So, how are you doing, buddy? Enjoyed your time here?" I asked him.

Rocco shook his head and let out an 'Ah', an 'Ooh', and an 'Ah' again. I raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't understand but I'm guessing that—" I was cut off by an arrow whizzing past my shoulder.

I turned to the direction to where it came from and cursed. Empousae with— are those bows and arrows!?

"Why the heck are those monsters holding bows?" I muttered. Rocco climbed up my shoulder and its eyes turned a dark shade of red.

I grinned. Time to party!

I stood up and sprinted towards the empousae. The lead empousa crackled, "Foolish boy. You are no match for us!"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's the other way around. _You're_ no match for _us_!" I retorted before willing my hidden blades to pop up.

I shadow-travelled behind the commander and slashed her head off. Then, the fight officially started.

I ducked under an incoming attack and tripped an empousa. I blocked an arrow with my hidden blade and then I kicked an empousa on the stomach before stabbing it on the chest.

"Hey, Rocco, heads up!" I said before retracting my hidden blades and pulling out my bow and shooting an arrow at a head of a monster.

Rocco started burning arrows that came near him or me. Then came the time where I couldn't defeat all of them.

Then, I unleashed a strong earthquake.

_Behold the power of the Earth Shaker, the one who betrayed me!_ I thought while the monsters fell and I willed the shadows to cut them to pieces.

And to be honest, it was _nasty_.

Then, by the time the monsters disintegrated, the Amazons appeared. "What just happened?" asked Hylla, walking towards me.

"Girls with weird legs holding bows and arrows that disintegrated because of Rocco and I." I said.

A random Amazon said, "Say what?"

I sighed, "Empousae."

The Amazons gasped. "How were they able to breach into our base?" asked Hylla angrily.

"I don't know." I shrugged. After a long discussion, Kinzie led me to my room where I'd be staying for the rest of the month.

"Alright, buddy. Go sleep now." I said, pointing to a platform on the ceiling with a pillow.

Rocco jumped off my shoulder and grabbed hold of a stick and then hopped onto the platform before falling on the pillow and immediately fell asleep.

I shook my head, smiling.

I put my dagger on a drawer next to my bed and the bow and quiver on top of a table.

I slipped off my boots and put them beside my bed.

After getting comfortable, I fell on the bed before entering the realm of Morpheus.

_I was back at camp. Grover ran up to me and I said, "Hey G-man."_

_Grover bleated and said, "Hey Perce. Did you know that—" He was cut off by a huge roar._

"_Later, Grover!" I said before taking out Riptide and dashing off to the direction of the sound._

_Everyone was gathered at the borders because of…_

"_Minotaur!" yelled a camper before everyone scattered, leaving me defending the camp. Well that was helpful._

_I went across the border and charged at the monster. Before I could strike at my old "buddy", a boy from the woods ran towards it full speed and stabbed it at head, immediately killing the Minotaur._

_How the heck did he do that? Oh well, he'll be a cool addition to the Camp Half-Blood when something bad happens._

_My thoughts were immediately erased when cheers erupted from camp. A camper, specifically Annabeth, was first to reach the new kid and asked him, "Thanks for saving us. What's you name?"_

_The boy put his chin up and put on a cocky grin, "The name's Justin Maith. How about you, what's your name, beautiful?" he said arrogantly._

_Annabeth blushed. My eyes widened. She blushed!_

"_I-I'm Annabeth, the Architect of Olympus. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." She stuttered._

_Okay, now that's way out of the line._

_Justin grinned before slinging his arm around her, "Mind showing me around, babe?" he said._

_My eyes flashed dangerously. I'll give him 10 seconds to—_

_Annabeth blushed before saying, "Sure." and led him around camp, with the campers following him._

_I heard mutters of "Did you see what Percy did?" "He made the kid do all the dirty work." "He's a faker." "He's not a Hero."_

_I closed my eyes and prayed to dad, "Dad, please help me."_

_Then, a huge cheer could be heard again._

_I ran inside camp and what I saw angered me. A holographic trident was on top of Justin's head. "Uh… Does this mean I'm a son of Poseidon or something?" guessed Justin._

_Annabeth smiled, "Yup. I'm surprised that you're smarter than Percy."_

_I gasped._

"_Who's Percy?" asked Justin. I stepped forward. "I'm Percy." I said._

_Justin had his cocky grin on his face again. "You're the one who almost let me die, right?" he said._

_Murmurs were heard among the campers._

"_For your information, I did not let you die. I was about to attack the Minotaur when you came out of nowhere and stabbed the Minotaur in the head." I said._

_Justin rolled his eyes and did something that made him my number one enemy, on top of Kronos._

_He kissed Annabeth and the crowd cheered. Then, Annabeth did something that broke my heart._

_She kissed back._

I shot up from my bed. I frantically looked around and relaxed when I realized it was just a dream. "It's just a dream." I told myself.

Rocco was still asleep in his "bed" so, I might as well stay away for a while. I think it's almost morning now.

I peeked on the window and my suspicions were confirmed.

It was almost morning.

Oh well, a new day of training with the Amazons. How exciting!


	10. Chapter 10: Spear Training

**I'll be posting Chapter 11 tomorrow. You better hurry voting guys! I won't be putting the results because It'll be a surprise. Also guys, hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 10**_

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

I jumped from the bed and landed on my boots. "Cool." I said to myself. I hung my bow on my shoulder and then put back my dagger in its sheath.

"Hey, Rocco, wake up." I told my companion. Rocco got up so fast he fell on the floor. I stifled a laugh and let him climb up my shoulder.

"You ready for another day, buddy?" I asked him. Rocco nodded and clapped his hands above his head.

I grinned and rubbed his head before opening the door and bumping onto Kinzie. "Oh good morning, Kinzie."

Kinzie shook her head and said, "There's no time for greeting, Dragon. It's already 10:30 AM!"

My jaw dropped, "Sorry, did I head correctly? It's 10:30 AM _right now_?" I repeated.

Kinzie smacked the back of my head and pulled me by my arm. "But—"

"Now 'but's, mister. You're going to train. It's still your second day and you're being a lazy bum. Don't make me make you work." said Kinzie.

"Make you make me— what?" I said, not catching up. Kinzie face palmed.

"Nevermind that, let's go!" she yelled, pulling me.

"Fine, fine, fine." I mumbled.

After a few minutes we reached the really cool arena. "I don't know why, but this arena is _awesome_!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

Kinzie rolled her eyes and said, "Today, you'll be learning how to use a spear."

My arms instantly dropped and a turned around to face her. "Why do I need to learn how to use a spear for?" I asked.

Kinzie and I were really close right now. Literally. "You're going to learn how to use it, whether you like it or not." She said.

I groaned and stepped back. "Okay, fine. So, where do we start?"

Kinzie stepped forward, and we were really close right now. "We start with…"

She was leaning in right now before…

SLAP!

I fell backwards and landed on the ground with an "Oof!"

I rubbed my cheek and said, "Ouch, what was that for!?"

Kinzie had a smug look and her face before saying, "If you keep being a lazy bum, I'll do it again."

My eyes widened before I instantly stood up before saluting, "Yes ma'am!" I said, mocking her.

Kinzie rolled her eyes, "Stay here. I'm going to get something." She said, walking away.

I sighed, "I can never understand girls."

**(O.C: Ha, you thought she was going to kiss her!)**

Kinzie came back with two spears with really sharp… things. I don't know what to call the sharp things on the top of a spear.

She tossed me one and I barely caught it.

"Alright, you hold a spear like this." Kinzie said, showing me how to hold it properly.

I copied her and then…

WHACK!

Kinzie whacked me with her spear on my head. I fell on the ground, again.

"What was _that_ for!?" I yelled. Kinzie shook her head muttering, "You need to learn."

I growled before getting up. "What's the next step?" I said angrily.

Kinzie seemed unaware of my anger or she was just ignoring and told me I had to hold it tightly so that the spear won't get out of my grip.

After that, she told me that spear is like a sword and an arrow mixed together because it had the tip, like an arrow, you could stab people with it, and cut their head off, like a sword.

"Okay, just to let you know, a spear can't block other weapons but it can block off other spears, since other people would try to make a down arc with the point facing the front, not down." said Kinzie.

I nodded in understanding before she did something I awaited. She tried to whack me with her spear again before I blocked it with my right hand at the handle and the other one just below the sharp thing.

I then proceeded to kick her on the stomach and got to a battle position. **(O.C: Imagine the Spartans in the **_**300**_** movie when they waited for the Persians to attack them except without a shield.)**

Kinzie grinned, "Good, you're learning." She charged at me and I spun around and knocked her down with my spear at her back.

She rolled to the side and was about to put the sharp thing at my neck when I smacked my spear onto hers and kicked her legs, making her fall down.

I caught her spear and pointed both weapons at her. I looked down at her and said, "Dead."

Then, I heard soft clapping behind me and I didn't dare look back so I took out my dagger and threw it behind me.

There was a sound of metal hitting a wall.

"You didn't have to pin me to the wall, Dragon. But I like your cautiousness." said a voice.

"Hylla?" I asked behind me, still looking at Kinzie.

"Of course, who else could it be when Kinzie is right there." said Hylla.

I dropped the spears and helped Kinzie up who was looking at me dreamily for some odd reason.

Hylla took my dagger out from the wall, releasing her and tossed it to me.

"Well, Dragon, it seems that you have an odd speed of learning. You learned how to use a bow properly and a spear as well in _two days_." She said, impressed.

I was about to say thanks when a thought hit me. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm done using that weapon." I said while crossing my arms.

Kinzie and Hylla both smiled. "And it seems that your common sense has increased as well." said Hylla.

"Okay, anyway, there's still a lot of time left today. Can I continue my bow lessons today and my spear lessons tomorrow? I want to finish it." I said.

Hylla nodded approvingly. "Very well. When you need anyone to spar with, just call me." She said, walking away.

I faced Kinzie, who was still looking at me dreamily. "Stop looking at me like that. Anyway, let's continue the bow lessons!" I exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11: Playing Bad Boy

**What's up, people! This is Ryder/Wolf here (Check out my profile), and I bring you CHAPTER 11! Featuring the VOTED WINNER! Hope you like this chapter guys and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 11**_

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

Kinzie nodded. "Okay, let's continue…"

We spent almost the _whole_ day training with bows. I got shot by an arrow on my shoulder, my leg, and my arm.

I grunted in pain while I removed the arrows sticking out of my body. Kinzie was just watching me.

I fought the urge to yell at her. Then, Erebus appeared. "Dragon, your clothing is a bit old. You need to blend in with the modern people. So here," he said.

A black mist surrounded me and next thing I knew, I was wearing a plain white V-cut T-shirt with an unzipped jacket, black as night, my hidden blades were hidden in the sleeves. I was also wearing dark blue Maong pants with gray sneakers. I had two belts crossed together on my chest, one for the quiver, and one for the dagger sheath. I also had a dog tag **(O.C: The dog tag necklace.)**.

"This is so awesome…" I said. Then, Kinzie said, "Dragon, your eyes!"

I didn't know what she meant but I shadow traveled behind Erebus.

"Ah, I see that our bond has strengthened." said Erebus, turning around to face me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Erebus conjured up a mirror and what I saw shocked me. A lot.

Instead of my sea green eyes, I had black as midnight eyes. "Sweet, now I _really_ have a secret identity." I said with a grin. Erebus nodded before shouts could be heard at the entrance. "I shall go now." said Erebus before flashing away.

I decided to play "bad boy" so I put on my hood and shoved my hands onto my pockets. I tilted my head to the direction where the shouts were coming from and said, "Let's go, Kinz."

Kinzie had a quizzical look on her face before saying, "Did you just give me a nickname?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked. Then Kinzie had a look of realization on her face. "You're playing bad boy aren't you?" she asked.

I nodded with a grin. "Now, let's go!"

I shadow traveled us to the counter and what I saw was...

"Lady Artemis." I said, bowing to the goddess. The Hunters and the Amazons stopped arguing about something and looked at me. Heck, _Artemis_ also looked at me.

I slowly stood up straight, crossed my arms, and leaned back on the wall.

"What brings you here, Lady Artemis, along with your Hunters?" I said with all the respect I could muster, considering she tried to capture me on Olympus that day.

A Hunter I very well know said, "Do not speak to us, _boy._"

I shook my head and said, "I am not a mere boy, I am a man. And a man knows who he talks to. You are Thalia, demigod daughter of Zeus and… cousin of Perseus Jackson."

Artemis and the Hunters froze at my name. "How do you know about Perseus Jackson?" yelled Thalia.

"I know about him because I know him very well." I replied coolly.

"Show yourself, unless you're a coward!" mocked a Hunter I do not know.

"Very well, then." I said with a smirk as I lowered my hood. Before I knew it, several bows were pointed at me.

"Who are you and what do you know about him?" growled Thalia. I shrugged off her tone and said, "I am Dragon, the Champion of Erebus. Unless you want to mess with Erebus, you might as well _stop pointing those bows at me_." I said the last part with more force.

Artemis' and her Hunters' eyes immediately widened and their jaws dropped. "Are you going to drop that or…" I trailed off and summoned my bow and grabbed a shadow arrow and pulled it by my bow.

"I'll make you." I finished.

Artemis glared at me before saying, "Hunters, lower your weapons."

The Hunters did and narrowed their eyes at me. Heh, I love playing bad boy. It annoys people, a lot.

"In case you're wondering, Erebus does not follow the laws made by _Zeus_ and I will not tell you my godly parent." I said Zeus' name like it was the worst thing in the world.

Artemis closed her mouth when I said I won't tell her who my godly parent is.

"Now, tell me why your girls are arguing." I said.

An Amazon answered, "They are trying to search this _whole_ place but if they do that, they will know our personal things."

I raised an eyebrow while the Amazons looked at me dreamily. I faced the Hunters and said, "What are you searching for?"

A Hunter hissed at me, "Why should we tell you?"

I just replied normally, "You're right, but I don't give credit to you, because I already knew about you searching for Perseus because of your lieutenant, Thalia."

The Hunters became angrier because I didn't fight back, so, I said, "You tell the boys that they are arrogant, when you girls are. You brag about they suck, you rock, and how girls are better than boys. Different boys and girls have their own life, if you don't know that. You are looking for a fight, so I challenged you to an "Artemis and her Hunters versus Me" battle. I am _not _being cocky because it would result me working."

Everyone's jaw dropped at what I just said. Well, everything, not just the last part.

I willed the shadows to swallow all the Hunters, and they were few, and Artemis.

We shadow traveled to the cool-looking Arena. In seconds, the Amazons were already seated.

"Defeat me, I give you information about you search. Lose against me and you leave and never return unless with permission." I said, drawing my dagger.

"You'll defeat us in your dreams, _boy_." hissed a Hunter.

"If I defeat you, Thalia will have to say that the Hunters lost against a _mere boy_." I mimicked the Hunter with a smirk.

Before they could say something, I added, "I swear on the River Styx that I will go with my own terms. If the Hunters don't, I promise them eternal shame."

Thunder rumbled while the Amazons tried not to laugh about the 'Eternal Shame' part.

The Hunters growled out the oath, as well as Artemis.

"Let the battle begin!" yelled Hylla.


	12. Chapter 12: Hunters Compliment A Man

**Hey guys, THIS IS CHAPTER 12! Hooray! Anyways guys, I'm planning to make comics for this... next year. Yes, I know, that's a long time but I can't even _draw properly _in my laptop! Anyways guys, I'm wondering if some of you are French because I'm bored and DON'T FORGET to REVIEW! :D  
**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 12**_

This is in Artemis' Point of View.

I didn't like the way this _man_, Dragon, acted towards my Hunters and I. I hated it, so much. Right now, we were having a battle and—

"Milady, look out!" yelled Thalia and I rolled away just in time before Dragon could strike at me head. I kicked his legs and when he was about to hit the floor, he shadow traveled behind me and stabbed me.

I dropped to the ground and I saw Thalia taking on Dragon. That could be used as a distraction.

I got up painfully and then notched an arrow at Dragon.

The arrow hit him square on the back. I smirked, payback.

Dragon grunted in pain and used his left hand to pull the arrow away then kicked Thalia on her chest then did an uppercut against me.

He sent me flying to the edge of the arena with a smirk before he got tackled down by two Huntresses, known as Tianna and Arya. **(O.C: Credit to "The Princess and the Frog" and "The Inheritance Cycle". I love Inheritance Cycle but I don't know if it's better than Percy Jackson!)**

"Argh, get off me!" he yelled as he kicked away the Huntresses and shadow travelled in front of me before holding me by my neck and pulling me up in the air.

He pointed his dagger at my neck and my Hunters and I froze.

"Dead." He said and released me from his grip and I flashed away to the stands to watch the fight. I sighed in frustration. Why didn't I beat him!?

"You beat milady but you can't beat the daughter of Zeus!" yelled Thalia as she charged at Dragon.

Dragon yawned as if this was boring. He kicked Thalia on her right side, making her fall and Dragon sheathed his dagger and too out his bow then pointed it at Thalia before saying, "Lieutenant, dead."

I growled and yelled, "You can take him on, girls!"

The Hunters charged as one and I face palmed as Tianna trip and pushed Dragon, making them drop to the ground, while she was on top of him.

Let's just say they were in a _very_ awkward position now. Dragon rolled his eyes and shadow traveled behind her and aimed his bow at her saying, "Dead."

"YES! Go, Dragon!" cheered an Amazon next to me. I sighed, "Girls these days." I muttered to myself.

This is in Arya's Point of View.

I hissed at the man, "I will defeat you!"

The man, known as Dragon, ducked as I swiped my dagger at me and made me trip with his sneaker.

But before I could land on the ground, he caught me by my waist, making me blush deeply and pulling me up to stand up before he let go and got me in a headlock, but he wasn't squeezing.

"Dead." He said.

I sighed as I walked up onto the stands and sat beside Tianna, who was beside Thalia, who was beside milady Artemis. It may be confusing for you, but it is not for me since I am a daughter of Athena.

"Go, girls! You almost got hi— Ugh, never mind." said Thalia. "This guy's got talent, I'll give him that." commented Tianna and I nodded in agreement.

"I must agree with you as well, Tianna. This… man... looks familiar. I just cannot find out who." said my mistress.

Then a Hunter started shooting a volley of arrows at Dragon, who dodged it all and shot his own wave of arrows at her, causing the Hunter to yield and sit with us.

"He's reducing us one by one." said the Hunter, shaking her head. I suddenly got an idea, "Wait, reducing our ranks _one by one_? That's it! They need to work as one! Hey girls, try working together!" I yelled at them.

They got the message and started shooting a _huge_ wave of arrows that Dragon was having a hard time to dodge it all.

Then, an arrow hit him on this shoulder, making him land on the ground with a grunt and then in seconds, he was surrounded.

"Nice try, daughter of Wisdom. But it's not over yet." said Dragon and he immediately pulled out his arrow and with painful sigh.

"I hate arrows these days." He grumbled.

He winked at Tianna, who was trying to hold back a blush but failed miserably. Fortunately, Thalia and Lady Artemis didn't notice.

Then, what happened next scared the heck out of me.

The whole arena darkened and no-one could see a thing then I stiffened. Dragon was the Champion of _Erebus_, the primordial god of _darkness_ and—

Suddenly, two glowing red eyes could be seen then the temperature immediately dropped, making me shiver.

After a few seconds, thuds could be heard and the arena lit up again, along with the temperature becoming normal.

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

I smirked as I hit the Hunters one by one with my dagger hilt, my bow was nowhere to be found for some reason and in seconds, all of them were knocked out.

I willed some shadows to dissipate, making it possible for others to see.

Then, gasps could be heard.

Rocco, which I forgot was even there, climbed up my shoulder and I raised my dagger before declaring, "Lady Artemis and her Hunters have lost the battle. They shall not return unless with Queen Hylla's permission!"

The entire Arena exploded into applause while the Hunters at the stands stayed quiet.

"What about them?" said Artemis, gesturing to the knocked out Hunters on the ground.

I shrugged and clapped my hands loudly, making the Hunters instantly wake up from their "nap".

Honestly, I had no idea how I did that but hey, it was cool though.

"It was a pleasure to fight with you, Lady Artemis, and Hunters." I said while bowing before leaving the arena with Rocco on my shoulder and Kinzie trailing behind me.

"Dragon, that was amazing! How did you do that?" asked Kinzie.

My mouth opened and closed a few times before saying, "I just… fought."

Kinzie roller her eyes before kissing me on the cheek. "Good night, Dragon!" she said, leaving me along on the hallway with me staring at her, along with Rocco.

I sighed, I feel guilty about not telling Thalia. I have my identity problems and these… these… girl problems.

Just then, I was teleported to my room with Erebus sitting on a stool.

"Dragon, Eris thinks that you should also change you appearance a little more so…" Erebus trailed off when Eris flashed in.

"So, I decided to change your hair to a blue-green color." She finished.

I nodded. "Now, Percy, your so called "Girl Problems" start in the morning. Good night!" said Eris, flashing away.

"Good night as well." said Erebus, flashing away.

I huffed. I wasn't able to ask him about how I was able to awaken the Hunters. Oh well, it could wait.


	13. Chapter 13: Kinzie Yields

**Hey guys. I bring you Chapter 13 and in this chapter... Eh, you'll just find it out yourself. Guys, I decided to open votes until chapter 15 SO YOU GUYS BETTER VOTE and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 13**_

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

I felt a huge power drain that I immediately became drowsy. I didn't know what happened next but once I fell on the bed, I blacked out.

"_Hello, Perseus." said a voice behind me. I whipped around to come face to face with…_

"_I am Hypnos, the god of sleep." said the man, now identified as Hypnos._

"_How did you get in my dream then?" I asked him. Hypnos chuckled, "I'm Morpheus' father, remember? He helped me get into your dream while I helped you sleep instantly." He said._

"_Wait— you're the one who made me black out?" I asked._

_Hypnos nodded. "So… What are you doing in my dream?" I said._

"_Do you remember how you woke up the Hunters at the arena?" he asked me._

_I nodded. "Perseus, what am I god of?"_

"_You're the god of slee—" I cut myself off when I realized something._

"_You're the one who woke them up?"_

"_No. You did."_

"_What, but how?_

"_Ever heard of the word 'blessed'?" asked Hypnos._

_I face palmed. "So… you blessed me?" I asked, with false shock. Honestly, it was hard to be surprised now that I looked stupid._

"_Yes. Now, enjoy your sleep after this talk, Dragon. Also, I swear on the Styx that I will not tell any information about you, Perseus. People will know you as Dragon, others as Percy. Morpheus has also sworn the oath before he let me into your dream. Now, rest." said Hypnos._

_Then, my vision started to dim and then it was completely dark._

I fell on the floor as Rocco pushed me. "Argh, Rocco, why'd you do that?" I said.

Rocco just let out an "Ooh" and climbed up my shoulder.

I sighed and stood up, "Come on. I'm starving. I haven't eaten since… Oh gods, I haven't eaten since that day!" I yelled as I shot out from my room and bumped into…

"Lady Artemis?" I asked the goddess.

Artemis' eyes widened before hissing, "What do you want and why is your hair different?"

I bit my lip from laughing because of her last question. "It was always like this. It was night that time so you couldn't see it properly. As for your first question, do you know where the mess hall is?" I said.

Artemis led me to a huge cafeteria-like room. "Now, my turn to ask questions. Why are you—"

I was cut off my Artemis raising her hand saying, "Hylla gave my Hunters and I permission to stay for today and we leave." Then she walked away.

I scratched my head. I can never understand women.

"Dragon, there you are!" yelled a voice I very well knew.

I sighed as I turned around, "Yes, Kinzie?" I asked the Amazon.

"I forgot to give you breakfast since your first day so… here." She said, handing me a plate with rice, and steak. She gave me a spoon and fork and handed Rocco a banana, who took it from her and immediately peeled it before munching on it.

"Thanks, Kinz." I said as I sat down on a chair and started eating.

Kinzie sat down next to me. "So, how was your sleep?" She asked me.

I just shrugged, "Good." I said.

Kinzie nodded, "You better hurry. We're continuing our spear lessons since we weren't able to." She said with a smirk.

I inwardly groaned. I forgot about training.

Once I finished eating, I stood up and put the plate on the plate bin.

Rocco found a glass of orange juice and handed it to me very slowly, since he was a monkey. "Thanks buddy." I said as I took it and chugged it down.

Kinzie led me to the arena. "Alright, here." said Kinzie, throwing me a spear.

I caught it and twirled it on my hand then got into a fighting stance.

"Alright, Dragon. Show me what you got." She said challengingly. I twirled the spear again before doing a down arc with the spear but Kinzie blocked and so I kicked her on the chest, making her wince and I shadow traveled behind her and swiped my spear at her legs, making her fall.

"Don't tell me you're going easy on me." I said, grinning. Kinzie narrowed her eyes before standing up and charging at me.

I front flipped and landed behind her and elbowed her, making her stumble and swatted her spear away with mine then I ducked as Kinzie tried to land a punch on me and kicked on her legs and she fell again.

I stood up and pointed my spear at her neck. "Alright, alright, you win." mumbled Kinzie.

I grinned in triumph and helped Kinzie up. Before I could turn around, Kinzie kicked me on my chest, making me drop my spear.

I narrowed my eyes and blocked a karate chop with my arm and grabbed her wrist then stomped on the end of a spear, making it stand up then I grabbed it and pointed it at Kinzie again.

"Yield?" I asked her, this time, I wasn't letting go of her.

Kinzie struggled against my grip and sighed, "Fine. I yield."

I let go of her wrist and handed her the spear before retrieving mine. I was watching her the whole time before she grabbed me by my shoulders and slowly walking behind me.

"Kinz, what are you doing?" I asked.

Kinzie shushed me and before she could do anything, I grinned and shadow traveled behind her and caught her in a headlock.

"I don't think you can win even if you go 'Aphrodite Mode' on me." I said with a smirk.

Kinzie pouted and said, "Okay, okay, fine. Now let go of me."

I shook my head. "Give me a reason why before I do."

Kinzie sighed, "Because you can't continue spear training."

I raised an eyebrow, "Anything else to add before—"

I was cut off when Kinzie pushed me to the ground and she was smiling in triumph.

"Yes, _you can't beat me_!" she yelled.


	14. Chapter 14: Chaos at Camp

**Hey guys. I have nothing to say right now but this: I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow AND THE VOTING ON WHO SHOULD PERCY AND UP WITH WILL BE OPEN UNTIL I POST IT! Vote NOW and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 14**_

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

I groaned. "But you cheated!" I whined. Kinzie shook her head but a smile was on her face.

"So what, unless you want to work…" she trailed off as I stood up and back flipped behind her and grabbed a spear next to me and placed it on Kinzie's neck.

"I'm sorry, what were you about to say?" I whispered to her. Kinzie shivered before turning to face me and said, "I said, unless you want to work, you better start training."

"Fine." I said and retrieved the spear and twirled it and did a "You shall not pass" pose with it, except the spear was on my side.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked her. Kinzie shrugged, "Well, remember what I told you about going behind the enemy all the time?" she said.

I sighed, "Yeah, I remember."

Kinzie nodded, "Good. Now, you better change."

I was about to ask her what she meant when I realized she was right.

"_You have extra clothes at your room."_ said Erebus in my head.

"_Thanks, Erebus. By the way, how's Nico?" _I asked my patron.

"_Hades said he was fine. By the way, after your 1 month training with the Amazons, you're going to do a mission for Eris."_

"_Alright."_ I said as he left my head.

"Okay, Kinz. I'm going to change." I told my teacher as I dashed towards my room.

Then, I bumped onto Artemis, again. I bowed and said naturally, "Lady Artemis."

Artemis glared at me but I just remained bowing until she said, "You may stop bowing."

"What may I do for you, Lady Artemis?" I asked her.

Artemis shook her head and hissed, "Nothing, _boy_. Now leave me be." Then she walked away.

I went into my room and closed the door. I hung my bow on a hook by the door and removed the two belt things containing my quiver and dagger but I had to remove my remove my jacket. I did and placed the belts on top of the drawer, I also removed my hidden blades.

I took off my shirt then put on a plain orange T-shirt and a short-sleeved gray jacket, Maong style, showing my tattoos on my right arm. I took off my sneakers and pants then put on black pants with two pockets on the side. I kept my dog tag necklace on and put on plain white socks and white sneakers.

What's up with the hip-hop clothing? Oh well. It's cool though.

I went to the bathroom that I didn't even know was there and— Oh gods!

I did the necessary things that I didn't do yet and I felt fresh.

And yes, I bathed so I had to remove all my clothes and put it on again.

After brushing my hair forward with a brush inside the drawer, I strapped on my belts and put my hidden blades back on before I put on the short-sleeved jacket again then I hung my bow on my shoulder. Too bad there wasn't a hood on the jacket but oh well.

Note to self: Don't forget about myself.

I stepped out of my room and bumped onto Kinzie. "Dragon, where have you—"

She was cut off when she saw me. Her expression was funny because her mouth was opening and closing, unsure what to say.

I grinned at her before saying, "Come on, Kinz. Let's continue training."

Then, there was a flash. I turned around to see Erebus with Eris. I bowed and stood up straight.

"Dragon, you cannot continue your training but you are ready. Uh, sort of. You now know how to use a bow and spear properly and sparred with Kinzie and Hylla as well. Anyway, Kinzie, you may go," said Erebus as Kinzie shuffled away.

"Eris will give you a new mission." finished Erebus as he flashed away.

I looked at Eris who said, "Your new mission is to go back to Camp Half-Blood,"

I was about to say I didn't want to when she continued, "Then create chaos."

As soon as she said that, I grinned mischievously. "When do I go?" I asked her.

Eris thought for a moment before saying, "Wear this first." as she handed me a pair of pure black shades. I happily took and wore it.

"You'll be leaving…now." Then she flashed me camp. On top of the Poseidon cabin.

I grinned evilly and then I decided to use the water from the beach (which was far) but was a _little_ easy and poured it all over the Hephaestus cabin.

Then, sounds of machines going haywire was heard then…

BOOM!

There was an explosion and black smoke puffed out from the window of the cabin.

Hmm.. I could use the water on every cabin except for the Minor gods' and goddesses' and the Poseidon cabin.

Oh I know, I drew more water from the beach and poured it all over camp excluding the area of the Minor gods' and goddesses' cabins. Then…

"What the _Hades,_ Justin!"

"Justin, you ruined our make-up!"

"You're going to pay for that, Jizztin!" I think you can guess who said that. **(O.C: No offense to people whose name is Justin. My classmate nicknamed my friend 'Jizztin'.)**

Basically, every single cabin was blaming Justin, who barged out of his cabin and yelled, "I didn't do that!"

"Oh yeah, who did it then? You're the only one who can control water here!" yelled Clarisse as he stomped out from her cabin, along with the other Ares campers.

"You ruined our sunflower!" complained a Demeter camper. "I don't care about your plant." spat Justin.

"And that's why you would ruin it!" countered the same Demeter camper.

Justin huffed and crossed his arms, "I didn't ruin it. And besides, I would destroy _your whole cabin_ because it's just full of _plants_." He hissed.

I stifled a laugh, this was fun watching. Then, a shout was heard, "Hey look, it's the Hunters!"

Right on cue, the Hunters entered the camp.

Artemis was about to say something when she saw me.

I gulped. "I'm screwed."


	15. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

This is in The Rider and The Overlander's Point of View.

Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update for like… 3 days or so. It's because I have cough and I'm going to Enchanted Kingdom (I'm from the Philippines).

But I'll be making wallpapers and stuff for you guys!

Check my profile and look for the section "LINKS" and you'll find the [WALLPAPER] thing.

I'm not a professional in making these things but I'll improve the next wallpapers.

Anyway, I'll be making the Chapter 15 on Saturday (which is Friday in U.S Time).

Please be patient guys.

Oh and, VOTE FOR WHO SHOULD PERCY END UP WITH! Voting is open until I post the next Chapter so PLEASE vote by posting it in the reviews.

That's all, guys.


	16. Chapter 15: A GREAT Obsession

**READ THIS MESSAGE:**

**Hey guys, CHAPTER 15 IS OUT! Cheers! Sorry to keep you all waiting. Anyway, in this chapter... [Spoiler Censor].**

**Oh wow, a spoiler censor. Oh well, I guess you guys have to read it! Yay!**

**Votings are now officially closed! Also, POLL IN MY PROFILE! VOTES ARE VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Don't forget to review! Also, I updated this chapter to inform you about the poll (mentioned above) and other stuff.**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 15**_

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

I'm so screwed. I'm so screwed. I ran on top of the roofs of the cabins and dodged a silver arrow. "Ugh, why is my life always full of problems?" I muttered to myself as two Hunters jumped behind me.

I swore under my breath and did a backflip, landing behind the chasing Hunters and summoned Underworld Fire.

The Hunters started screaming and fell out of the roof. I grinned as I extinguished the Underworld Fire.

Then a silver arrow flew out of nowhere and hit me on my knee. "GODS AND GODDESSES!" I yelled as I fell out of the roof.

Then, the campers turned to my direction and I got up painfully then did the _most_ heroic thing ever!

I ran away. Well, more like limped away because of the stupid arrow embedded in my knee.

I quickly pulled out the arrow and the wound quickly healed but I didn't know how it magically healed.

Then _another_ arrow embedded itself on the edge of my shirt, pinning me to the ground.

I growled and shadow-traveled so that I could stand up. I pulled out my bow and started firing arrows like it was the end of the world, which is not.

A volley of silver arrows showered in camp and the campers scampered to their respective cabins.

I sprinted towards the Hunters and ran to the wall while firing arrows with Underworld Fire.

Oh how I love this day.

Then, Artemis spotted me and like a sniper, shot an arrow straight at my head.

Oh how I hate this day.

I front flipped and grabbed the arrow then snapped it into two pieces.

Within, seconds every single hunter was around me and their bows were aimed at me.

I mentally face palmed. How could I forget about being surrounded? Then I face palmed again. I could shadow-travel.

"Don't even think of doing that." said a voice behind the Hunters. Two girls moved aside to let a girl about 12 years old with auburn hair and silver eyes.

Could Artemis be more obvious besides her hair and eyes?

"Maybe." replied Artemis.

I hate it when gods and goddesses read my thoughts. I have no privacy.

"Then you might as well get used to It." said Artemis, smirking.

Oh I will. Mark my words even though it would sound cooler if I actually said it out loud.

Artemis roller her eyes and strolled over to me.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" she hissed.

"You already met me." I replied coolly.

Artemis had a confused look on her face, along with her Hunters.

I hung my bow on my shoulder and took of my sunglasses.

Artemis and the Hunters gasped.

"Miss me? Nah, I was just kidding, you would never miss me. So, how was your trip to camp?" I said while chuckling a bit.

Artemis glared at me. "Answer my questions first, Dragon. _What is your business here?_"

"Oh nothing. Just creating chaos, don't mind me, even though you already did." I replied calmly.

Artemis glared at me harder. "Why are you creating chaos?" she asked me.

"Just wanted to." I said, shrugging.

Before Artemis could say something, I swiped at her legs and took my bow out and shot an arrow at a random Hunter, pinning her to the ground.

I quickly shadow-traveled to my tree house. "Ah, home sweet home." I sighed as I sat on my bed.

"Well done, Dragon." said a voice. Eris was sitting on a stool with… _Rocco_!?

"Rocco!" I exclaimed as I got "hugged" by my companion. "I missed you too, buddy." I said as Rocco sat on my shoulder.

Then I noticed Eris watching Rocco and I. I stood and bowed.

"Don't bow. You're my father's Champion. Anyway, well done on your mission, Dragon." said Eris.

I said something smart like, "Oh… Uh… Okay."

"You need to work on your stealth skills though."

I agree with that.

"And your dodging skills."

I also agree with that.

"How am I supposed to do that, Lady Eris?" I asked the goddess.

"I suggest telling at least one Olympian about you so that he or she may support you." She said.

I thought about that… Zeus? A definite no. Poseidon? Heck no. Heph—

"Think about it later. I have a new mission for you: Help the demigod." Eris said before flashing out.

I groaned. She didn't tell me where the demigod was located. Oh well, I might as well—

I was cut off by a roar.

I quickly shadow-traveled somewhere near the roar. I then felt a power drain. Fortunately, it was only half of my energy.

I saw a boy with blonde hair in a military haircut style and brown eyes wearing a blue T-shirt with the words "Gone tonight" printed in it and gray jeans up to his knees with blue rubber shoes. He was wearing a dog tag necklace and he looked about 13 years old. Oh cool, he looks like a military version of Jason.

He was cornered to a tree by a…

"Hey, Beef Head!" I yelled at the Minotaur.

The monster turned to look at me before instantly charging. I'm guessing he still remembers the bad memories… which is practically everything.

I took out my bow and shot a volley of arrows with fire at the Minotaur and it stumbled back before I hung my bow at my shoulder and took out my dagger.

I shadow-traveled in front of the monster and stabbed it on the chest and the head. Doing that brought up bad memories.

I watched the Minotaur disintegrate and—

"WOAH! That was _awesome_! You just killed that bull man!" exclaimed the boy, now jumping up and down.

"Yeah… I didn't catch your name." I said.

The boy stop jumping and said, "I'm Jake Great. I'm 13 years old. People call me Jake the Great for some reason but I like to think that they think I'm great because I'm great that's why my name is Jake Great also known as Jake the Great."

My head was spinning after he was done speaking. Military and annoying version of Jason. "I think that you have an obsession with the word 'great'." I said.

Jake just shrugged. "How about you? What's your name?" He asked me.

"_Trust him with your real name._" said a voice in my head.

"My name is… Percy Jackson. But, swear on the river Styx to keep my identity a secret from anyone unless with my permission." I whispered.

"River Styx? Isn't that from Greek Mythology?" he asked.

"Yeah, just swear the oath already and I'll explain."

"Okay… I swear on the River Styx… to keep Percy's identity… a secret from anyone… unless with his permission." Jake said slowly then thunder boomed from afar.

"Okay, don't call me Percy in public. Call me Dragon okay?" I said and he nodded.

I told him to sit down since this was going to take a while.

"Okay Jake, you know the Greek gods and goddesses? They're real. The bull man earlier? That was called a Minotaur, half bull and half man."

"Woah, they're real!? That's why I feel like I never have privacy." said Jake and I chuckled.

"They can read your thoughts too." I said and he face palmed.

"Anyway, you're a demigod, half mortal and half god." I said.

"How will I know who's my godly parent?" he asked.

I was about to tell him that he should go to Camp-Halfblood when something happened.

A holographic bag of sand floated above Jake's head. He was a son of Morpheus.


	17. Chapter 16: Declaring a Search

**Chapter 16 is out, guys!**

**Guys, there's a poll in my profile and it's an important question, I NEED YOUR VOTES.**

** Should I make a wiki about this fanfiction? (I will give credit to the original PJ series and Rick Riordan of course.)**

**The wiki has the picture of the character as well so you guys can know them better and imagine about them, lol.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 16**_

This is in Artemis' Point of View.

Dragon is going to _die_. He just shot an arrow at Thalia and he made me fall down.

"Milady, what are we going to do about him?" asked my lieutenant.

"I will ask my father if we could go search for him and bring him to Olympus. He may be an enemy to us. In the meantime, stay here at camp." I said as I flashed away.

I appeared outside the throne room and…

"Oof! Hey, watch where you're—" Hermes was cut off when he saw me.

"Hermes, emergency meeting." I told him and he grumbled something under his breath before flashing away.

I entered the throne room and changed into my godly height before sitting on my throne.

After a while, everyone was in the throne room.

"What is the problem now, little sis?" Apollo asked me. Normally I would retort but this was… an 'urgent' matter.

"Erebus has a demigod Champion." I said and all Hades broke lose.

"Erebus has a Champion!?"

"Who's the demigod?"

"Wait, who's Erebus again?" That came from my idiotic brother.

Athena said, "Erebus is the god of Darkness and he's the consort of Nyx, the goddess of Night."

Other didn't pay attention to Athena since they were busy firing questions at me.

"SILENCE!" boomed Zeus.

Everyone immediately quieted down.

"Artemis, who is Erebus' Champion?" asked Zues.

"His name was Dragon, father." I replied.

"He may be a dangerous enemy to us." pointed out Athena and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Artemis, how did you know about this?" asked Zeus.

I sighed and told them my story…

**Flashback!**

"_Milady, how about try searching there?" said Thalia, pointing to a building with the words "Amazon" printed on the entrance._

"_Ah, the Amazons. Very well, we shall, even though Perseus will not likely be there." I replied as we entered the building._

"_Hello, may I help you?" asked the Amazon the counter._

"_Yes, have you seen a boy with black hair and sea green eyes with the name 'Percy Jackson'?" asked my lieutenant._

_The Amazon shook her head._

"_Would you mind if we search around your base?" I asked._

_The Amazon immediately shook her head._

"_Please, we need to." urged Thalia._

"_I am sorry but I cannot let you in." said the Amazon._

_A fight started then, whether letting us in or not until…_

_"Lady Artemis." said a voice. My Hunters and the Amazons stopped arguing and looked at the boy._

_The boy slowly stood up straight, crossed my arms, and leaned back on the wall._

_"What brings you here, Lady Artemis, along with your Hunters?" He said with respect._

_Then Thalia said, "Do not speak to us,__boy.__"_

_He shook his head and said, "I am not a mere boy, I am a man. And a man knows who he talks to. You are Thalia, demigod daughter of Zeus and… cousin of Perseus Jackson."_

_The Hunters and I froze at Perseus' name. "How do you know about Perseus Jackson?" yelled Thalia._

_"I know about him because I know him very well." the 'man' replied coolly._

_"Show yourself, unless you're a coward!" mocked a Hunter._

_"Very well, then." He said as he lowered my hood. Before I knew it, several bows were pointed at him._

_"Who are you and what do you know about him?" growled Thalia. He shrugged off her tone and said, "I am Dragon, the Champion of Erebus. Unless you want to mess with Erebus, you might as well__stop pointing those bows at Me__." the 'man' said the last part with more force._

_My Hunters' eyes immediately widened and their jaws dropped. "Are you going to drop that or…" he trailed off as summoned a bow and grabbed an arrow at his quiver and pulled it by his bow._

_"I'll make you." Dragon finished._

**End of flashback!**

"And that's how I knew Dragon." I said as I finished my tale. "Sis, what happened next!?" asked Apollo as he was leaning in.

"Enough, Apollo. Artemis, I want you to search for this man and bring him here at once. Meeting adjourned!" boomed Zeus as he left with a bolt of lightning.

"Drama Queen." muttered Uncle Poseidon before he flashed out. One by one, everyone else as well except for Apollo.

"Sis, you've got to tell me the whole story next time." He said before flashing out.

I shook my head before teleporting to Camp Half-Blood and tell the Hunters the news.

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

"So, Morpheus is the son of Hypnos, god of sleep and that makes him god of dreams?" asked Jake as we were walking towards my tree house. He didn't want to go to Camp Half-blood because some campers didn't respect Minor gods' and goddesses' children. Honestly, Jake was an easy-going guy.

"Yeah, but Morpheus can also make people fall asleep." I said as I materialized a ladder to my tree house.

I told him about my tree house and me being the Champion of Erebus and wielder of the blessings of Hades, Eris, Nemesis and Hypnos.

"Awesome! Wait, I'm the son of Morpheus and my dad is the son of Hypnos so… Hypnos is my…" Jake trailed off so I continued, "Grandfather? Yes."

"Sweet." He muttered.

"So, what are my powers?" He asked as he sat down on the foot of my bed.

"Well… I'm guessing you can make people fall asleep and go into people's dreams or like… edit them." I said.

"That is _so_ cool." He said.

I was about to agree when I felt a power drain and felt like I wanted to sleep.

"Dude, you look like you want to sleep." said Jake.

"Then it's your chance to make me fall asleep then." I said as I lied down on the bed.

"Okay… I'll try." He said then everything went dark.

This is in Jake's Point of View.

I'm a son of Morpheus! I'm a son of Morpheus! YEAH!

I can make people fall asleep and go into their dreams and… other cool stuff!

Right now, I made Per- I mean _Dragon_ fall asleep. He told me that because of his blessings, he will feel tired after like… 5 minutes or so.

I didn't have anything to do so I sat on a stool, placed my arms on top of the table and put my head down then I fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 17: Is Erebus Being Racist?

**So guys, are you excited for Chapter 17? In this chapter, there's not much action, sorry D= but it's funny though =D**

**There's a poll in my profile and IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Should I make a wiki about this fanfiction? (I'll credit the original PJ series and Rick Riordan of course.)**

**When there's a wiki, you'll know more about the characters and the chapters.**

**Thank you guys for your support throughout the chapters and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! =)**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 17**_

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

I opened my eyes and found that I was in my bed in my tree house with Jake sitting on a stool and his head on the table, sleeping.

I slowly got up and stood up shakily. I walked to Jake and shook him awake, "Hey dude, wake up."

His eyes shot open and fell from the chair. I chuckled and helped him stand up, "So, how was your sleep?" I asked him.

"Same goes for you." countered Jake. I clapped my hands together and said, "Alright, you have me on this one." I said, defeated.

"So, tell me more about Camp Half-blood. I want to know if I made the right decision." He said.

"Alright, I suggest you sit down."

We sat down on the floor and I started, "Camp Half-blood is being "directed" by Mr. D, also known as Dionysus—"

"As in the god of wine?" interrupted Jake. I nodded my head.

"The activities director is Chiron, and yes, he' _the_ Chiron in the myths." I said as Jake opened his mouth to interrupt.

"Every Friday night, the Camp plays capture the Flag. Uh, you know that game, right?" I asked.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Of course I do, I play Team Fortress 2." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right… Anyway, one cabin leads the red team and another cabin leads the blue team. The first time I played this, I was in blue team. Then, the other cabins either team up with the red or blue team."

"Sweet. Do they have guns?" he asked. I face palmed.

"Dude, are you serious?" I asked him and he just looked at me innocently, reminding me of the Stolls.

"They don't use guns. They use swords and other stuff, and any magic item is allowed, _but_ no maiming." I said.

"Man, I want to play Capture the flag." mumbled Jake.

I was about to reply when Erebus and Nemesis flashed in, along with someone I do not recognize.

Jake's eyes widened and muttered something before doing a fist pump.

I raised an eyebrow but he just gave me a grin that said, "Best day ever".

We both bowed and stood up at the same time.

"Dragon, since you'll be teaming up with… Jake… I recommend that he takes another name than the one he has right now." said Erebus.

"But of course, he needs help from his dad." said Nemesis, pointing at the guy next to her.

Jake's jaw dropped and immediately ran to his dad, tackling him to the ground.

"Where have you been, dad!?" yelled Jake as he hugged Morpheus.

"Eh, you know, in dreams and all. Surely you know this since you're my son." said Morpheus.

Then Jake had a confused look on his face and stepped back, "Aren't gods not allowed to interfere with mortals or demigods?"

Erebus scoffed, "I've been visiting Dragon here since the day I made him my Champion, along with Eris and Nemesis." He said.

I just realized something. Erebus, Eris, Nemesis, Hypnos, Morpheus… Why the heck do their names end in S? Are they addicted to that letter or something? Same goes for the Olympians, almost all of their names start with an A.

"So, what's my secret spy name?" asked Jake. I face palmed again. This guy has obsession issues.

"Hmm… I have a lot in mind… Dreamer? Dream? Nightmare? Bane? Havoc?"

"Dad, how about the Greek version of those? Those names are so touché." said Jake and Morpheus stifled a laugh.

"Oneiropólos , óneiro , efiálti̱s , ólethros , and ton ólethro" said Morpheus.

"Woah, those names sound so cool…" Jake mused.

"Just pick one already." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Eh, I think I'll just go with Nightmare. It sounds pretty cool and the Greek version of it is hard to pronounce."

"Alright then, from now on you shall be known as Nightmare." said Erebus.

"Aren't we supposed to swear on the River Styx?" I asked. Morpheus nodded.

"I'll start. I, Morpheus, god of dreams, swear on the Styx that I will not share any information about Jake unless with his permission." said Morpheus and thunder boomed in the background.

"I swear on the River Styx the same thing for Jake unless with his permission." I said and thunder boomed again.

After Erebus and Nemesis swore on the River Styx too, Nemesis had to leave to tell her sister Eris to swear on the Styx too and Morpheus had to tell his father Hypnos as well.

"So, _Dragon and Nightmare_ are you ready for your first mission together?" asked Erebus.

Jake replied, "Uh… I don't have a weapon…?" But it sounded more of a question than an answer.

"Oh silly me, what weapon of choice do you want?" said Erebus.

"Can I have a battle axe?" asked Ja- Uh… I mean Nightmare.

Erebus made a motion with his hand and an axe with silver and celestial bronze blade with blue outline and a blue handle with black outline.

"This is freakin' awesome!" exclaimed Nightmare.

"That's enchanted as well. The axe you wield is unbreakable and… wait." Erebus paused and made some sort of… handle… appear with a belt behind Nightmare.

"Your axe will teleport back to you like Dragon's weapons when you lose it. It will appear in its container on your back. I also enchanted it so it would feel light when in reality, an axe weighs a ton." said Erebus.

Then my patron faced me and black mist swirled around me then I felt like I was washed by a huge tidal wave then dried by a humungous fan. Then… fresh?

"It's hard to explain what happened to you but let's just say you took a really fast bath and your clothes are new, you just don't know it." said Erebus.

"Hey, how come Dragon gets a cool dragon… thing on his weapons when I don't have one?" whined Jake.

"Geez Jake, you sound like a baby." I commented. "I do not." said Jake. "Whatever." I said.

Erebus waved his hand and a mark that looks like some sort of beast appeared on the neck of Nightmare's axe.

"Like Dragon has a dragon mark, you have a beast mark, symbolizing nightmares." said Erebus.

Nightmare and I rolled our eyes. That's really helpful.

"Oh and Nightmare…" Erebus trailed off has a mist, but it was white this time surrounded Nightmare and instead of wearing his casual clothes, he was wearing a plain cyan shirt and white jacket with dark blue trimming with a hood that only shows his nose and mouth and the beast mark on the back, white jeans and white socks with white shoes with dark blue trimming as well.

"I look like Ezio from Assassin's Creed but with less weapons." pointed out Nightmare with a grin.

"Dragon, look at yourself." said Erebus as he conjured a mirror.

Instead of the hip-hop clothes, I was wearing a plain light red T-shirt and a black jacket with dark red trimming with a hood that covers almost my whole face and my awesome dragon mark behind my back when I turned around. I had the same pants with Jake- I mean Nightmare except it was black, black socks with black shoes with dark red trimming.

I noticed our clothes.

"Erebus, no offense but why are you so racist?" I asked.

"I'm not being racist." said Erebus.

"You are. I mean seriously, black and white? Red and blue? The heck?" said Nightmare.

"I am _not_ being racist. This is like… your uniform or something that shows your allegiance with me. Well, I'm your godly leader and Dragon is your demigod-ly leader." said Erebus.

"Okay…" Nightmare and I said together.

"Anyway, your mission is to ally yourself with two Olympians that will support you. Now, ciao!" said Erebus and he flashed away.

Nightmare and I looked at each other before I said, "Apollo?"

He grinned and gave me a thumbs up. Alright god of the Sun, here we come!


	19. Author's Note 2

_**Author's Note**_

This is in The Rider and The Overlander's Point of View.

Hi guys. Sorry, I won't be able to make the next chapter until Sunday or Monday on Philippines time. Saturday is my Graduation and Friday is the Thanks Giving Mass and tomorrow is an 11:00AM – 3:00 PM practice.

Yeah, so much stuff to do. If you're wondering why I can't make the chapter right now, it's because I can only use the laptop until 9:00 PM and when I make chapters it usually takes 1-2 hours.

Yes, that long.

Also, I have Kumon (THE MATH ONE) and I'm only in "simple" Algebra when we haven't learned about it yet at school -.-

Anyways, POLL IN MY PROFILE!

Should I make a wiki about this fanfiction? (I'll give credit to the original PJ series and Rick Riordan of course.)

The poll will be closed at the posting of Chapter 20 so hurry.

That's all, guys. Sorry for the delay (again).


	20. Chapter 18: Key Man Goes To Hell

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry to keep you all waiting and thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites. ****Thank you to the people who congratulated me on my Graduation. ****I'm officially on vacation and you guys know what that means... MORE UPDATES! Yay!**

**Anyway, POLL IN MY PROFILE!**

**Should I really make the Wiki website about this fanfiction? (I will give credit to the original PJ series and Rick Riordan of course.)**

**The poll will close on the posting of Chapter 20 which might be posted on Tuesday or Wednesday on Philippines time.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 18**_

This is in Jake's Point of View.

Heck yeah, I just got a cool secret spy name (Nightmare), met Erebus, Nemesis and my dad (Morpheus), and Per- I mean _Dragon_ and I are going to visit Apollo. All of these happened in one day: today. How cool is THAT!?

"Jake."

I wonder how Apollo looks like. Maybe he has blonde hair like me (I mean seriously, he's god of the Sun, and the Sun is yellow). Maybe he plays Team Fortress 2 and we can play together!

"Jake."

Hmm… I wonder if he and Artemis get along. I mean they're twins. Well, they can also _not_ get along since Artemis is a man-hating goddess and Apollo is… I don't know.

"JAKE!"

I was snapped back to reality by Dragon calling my name. "What?" I asked.

He sighed, "It's about time. Do you know where we can find Apollo?" he said.

I looked at him weirdly, "Didn't you say just a while ago that Olympus was on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building?" I asked.

Dragon face palmed. "Right. Right. I'm such a Seaweed Brain." He said then winced when he realized what he just said.

"Dude, are you alright?" I said. "Yeah… Just fine." He replied.

I looked at him disapprovingly. "Alright, I'm not fine." He said.

"What's wrong, man?" I said. He seemed to be thinking then after a while…

"I guess I can tell you on the way to Olympus." He sighed. I don't know why he won't just shadow-travel us there but hey, what'd be your reaction when someone tells you something you don't know?

"Before all of this," he said, gesturing to everything around him, "I was a normal demigod son of Poseidon. My first quest was to retrieve the Master Bolt, the second to get the Golden Fleece to save Thalia's Pine Tree, well, I wasn't actually in that quest, and I just ran away from Camp with Grover and Annabeth. The next was the quest for Artemis, I held up the sky for her. If you're wondering how I got into that quest, I ran away from camp on that one too. The Stolls pulled a prank on Phoebe and she couldn't go on the quest. The fourth was Grover's quest for Pan and Annabeth's for Daedalus. On that quest, Annabeth kissed me, thinking I was going to die. The last was to save Olympus from the Titan army and Typhon. Zeus offered me godhood but I declined it."

I was staring at him wide-eyed and my jaw agape. "Dude, you must be a modern-day legend!" I said.

Dragon chuckled before turning serious, "I was called the Hero of Olympus from that day on, at least, until my stupid half-brother came to camp. He made everyone believe I was a fraud and he stole my girlfriend. I went to Olympus to die—"

"DUDE! You asked the Olympians to _kill you_!?" I bellowed.

Dragon just stared at me. "Yes. Anyway, they didn't accept my request and forced me to become a god, because I was too powerful to _not_ become a god. The worst part was _Poseidon_ sided with Zeus. I escaped them… by jumping off Olympus."

"Holy dreams." I swore.

Dragon nodded. "Erebus and Hades saved me though."

I tripped over a root and swore again, this time because of both the root and what Dragon said.

"Holy freakin' dreams. _Hades_ helped you!?" I said.

"Well duh. I just mentioned that, didn't I?" replied Dragon. "Erebus became my Patron, Hades, Nemesis, and Eris blessed me, they sent me on missions, Erebus made my train with the Amazons for a month but it ended after a few days, Hypnos blessed me, Rocco is—"

He abruptly stopped. "Rocco. Oh gods. ROCCO! Where are you?" he yelled.

Then something red fell on Dragon's head. I stifled a laugh.

"Rocco! There you are. Rocco, meet Jake, but call him Nightmare. Nightmare, meet Rocco, my buddy." Dragon said.

"Rocco is a red monkey?" I asked as I looked at 'Rocco', as he called it. "Rocco is an _Ember_ monkey." Dragon corrected.

I shrugged. "It's nearly the same thing." I said.

"Whatever helps you sleeps at night." said Dragon.

"Hey!" I whined. He just smirked and said, "I'll just shadow-travel us to the entrance of Olympus."

I was about to reply when darkness engulfed us and we appeared at the entrance of the Empire State Building.

"Aren't people going to freak out when they see people just popped up out of nowhere?" I said, a little dizzy but I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Nah, you can thank the Mist for that, although I don't know if it will say 'Your Welcome'." Dragon said as we walked in.

Dragon went to the… key man or whatever you call it. "Give me the key to the 600th floor. If you lie, I'll personally send you to the Underworld." He threatened.

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid." The man said.

Dragon grabbed the man by the neck and shadow-traveled somewhere. Dragon later returned carrying a card and said, "Let's go."

We stepped into the elevator and swiped the card. The doors closed and magical numbers started appearing.

315… 360… 415… 455… 515… 600.

The whole time, a song was playing but I don't know what it was called. There was a 'ding!' and we stepped out. My jaw immediately dropped as I looked at Olympus. It was like Las Vegas times 3.

"This is _so_ cool." I said. Dragon just huffed and told me we needed to find Apollo… unnoticed of course.

Dragon disappeared into the shadows and I was like, 'Holy dreams. I want to have shadow powers.'

I just stared at my axe as it glinted because of the Sun's rays.

Then I decided to tour myself. I walked around and found a _really_ bright temple.

"That must be Apollo's temple." I said as I walked towards it.

When I was about 2 feet away from it, I bumped into someone.

"Nightmare, did you find Apollo yet?" asked Dragon.

I shook my head, "Does finding his temple count?" I said as I pointed behind him.


	21. Chapter 19: Apollo Knows

**Hey guys. In this chapter... [SPOILER CENSOR].**

**Oh. Right. I forgot about that censor thing. Anyway, as promised, I'm updating faster nowadays because... Yeah, summer. My story line is kinda slow because I like cliffhangers when I make them but hate them if I read them. Do you guys understand what I'm saying?**

**And POLL IN MY PROFILE! Open until the posting of Chapter 20 (TOMORROW!)**

**Should I make a wiki about this fanfiction? (I'll give credit to the original PJ series and Rick Riordan of course.)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 19**_

This is in Annabeth's Point of View.

"Annabeth!"

I turned around to face Justin Maith, my boyfriend. He's a son of Poseidon and he's better, smarter, and stronger than Percy.

"Hey Justin." I replied.

"Hey babe, have you seen Lou? I told her to make me a potion that makes me find invisible footprints." He said. **(O.C: Lou Ellen is a real character from the original PJ series.)**

"Let me guess, The Stolls?" I asked. "I don't know." grumbled Justin.

"What happened?" I said as I grabbed his hand. "Someone stole my Coke." He said.

I inwardly sighed. Justin tends to hold a grudge against people who do something really small.

"Alright, come on." I said as we walked towards the Hecate cabin. Well… I walked while Justin ran.

He started banging on the door, "Hey Lou! Open up!" He yelled.

The door was opened by a very annoyed-looking daughter of Hecate. "What do you want now, Justin?" said Lou Ellen.

Justin harrumphed. "Give me the potion." he demanded. Lou grumbled something that I didn't catch but went back inside her cabin to get something and came back with a glass pot **(O.C: I forgot what the thing used for potions is called.)** with purple liquid inside.

"Here." She said as she gave Justin the potion. He yipped and dashed off to his cabin.

Lou closed the door and I went back to my cabin.

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

I dodged an arrow from Apollo but then he kicked me, sending me crashing through the door.

"Hey!" said Jake as he tried to hit Apollo but he was too quick and punched him in the face, making him go unconscious. Well that sucks.

"Tell me what you know about Per—" I cut him off as I shadow-traveled behind him and cupped his mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence. Don't draw attention either and I'll tell you." I said.

Apollo reluctantly nodded and fixed the door. I told him to sit down first.

"So, who are you?" he said, albeit angry. "Swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone about the information I'll give you unless with my permission." I said.

Apollo glared at me before saying, "Fine. I swear on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled from a distance. I sighed in relief. "Alright, I guess I can tell you now." I said as I removed my hood.

Apollo had a confused look on his face. "Oh sorry. I'll explain later but it's me, Percy." As soon as I said that, I was crushed in a hug from Apollo.

"Where have you been, man?" he said. Well, more like demanded.

"Alright, but remember the oath and sit down. This will take a while." I said.

He did what I told him to do and retold him of the events that happened. I didn't tell him Jake's identity yet though because of the oath I swore.

"Holy crud man. I knew you were the best Hero and all, but you being the Champion of Erebus, blessed by Hades, Nemesis, Eris, and Hypnos are like overachievements. Oh and if you're wondering why I'm not angry at them for blessing you and stuff is because I trust you." said Apollo.

I grinned and said, "Cool."

Then I remembered Jake. I shot out of my chair and tried to wake him up.

"_Say __afypnísei." _said a voice in my head. I knew it was Hypnos since he was the god of sleep.

I stood up and muttered, "Afypnísei." **(O.C: Afypnísei means 'awaken'.)**

As soon as I said that, Jake's eyes shot open and he immediately stood up and charged at Apollo.

"Nightmare, don't!" I yelled and he suddenly stopped in his tracks but the floor was really smooth so he slipped and fell down. Again.

Apollo busted out laughing. "Oh gods… T-that w-was hi-hilarious!" he said as he fell down on the floor, still laughing.

I sighed and helped Apollo and Jake up. "Nightmare, I already told Apollo about what happened and has sworn the oath. You can introduce yourself now." I said and I silently added that he can share info about me to Apollo.

"Alright," said Nightmare as he took his hood off, "Hello Lord Apollo, I'm Jake Great. I'm 13 years old. People call me Jake the Great, except Percy, for some reason but I like to think that they think I'm great because I'm great that's why my name is Jake Great also known as Jake the Great. My father is Morpheus and no I've never been to Camp Half-Blood. Percy says that the Ares campers are cruel so I didn't want to go there…" Jake droned on and on.

After Jake was done, Apollo was grinning. "You play Team Fortress 2? Me too! Just call me Apollo, and that includes you Perce. Now give me five, guys!" he said as he held out both of his hands and we high-fived him.

"So, Perce, you said that you need two Olympians to be your allies, right? How about Hephaestus? He can help you with your weapons and such." said Apollo.

Jake started jumping up and down, "Oh gods, this is the best day of my life. I just met Erebus, Nemesis, my dad, Apollo, now Hephaestus. How good can this day get!?" he exclaimed.

"Wait, he met them? Isn't that not allowed because of the Ancient Laws?" Apollo asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I already told you, my patron and the others don't like following rules. And besides, I think you already broke it too." I said.

"Oh right… I guess that makes two of us, me being a 'lunatic' and you being a Seaweed Brain!" Apollo said.

I immediately winced. Apollo frowned, "Sorry, Perce. I forgot about the breakup. Oh and Hestia and Hermes are like me, they didn't forget about you… and Aphrodite too. But I suggest you stay away from her, she'll only cause trouble." said Apollo.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip, Apollo." I muttered.

"Now let's go to Hephaestus' forge, guys." Apollo said as he teleported us to the entrance of the god's forge.


	22. Chapter 20: Jake's Fatal Flaw

**Hey guys. This is Ryder (my nickname of my username) and this is Chapter 20! I'm sorry I couldn't make it longer because of plot problems but the chapters will be longer in the future without you noticing it.**

**Well, the poll is closed now and check my profile for the results.**

**Also, updates are now everyday. 1-2 chapters a day. Surprise!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 20**_

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

"I could hear metal banging against metal from here." I said.

Nightmare agreed, "Yeah. Me too."

"Hey, me three!" Apollo exclaimed. "Nah, you just don't want to feel left out." said Nightmare as Apollo pouted.

I rolled my eyes and said, "So, are we supposed to knock or something?"

"Of course!" said Apollo then he flicked his wrist and my hood went back up, as well Jake's.

"Jake, you do it." I said. Jake shook his head, "Nuh uh, you do it."

"No, you." I told him. "No, it should be you." He said. "Fine." I sighed as he did a fist pump.

I walked towards the door and before I even touched it, the door opened.

"Who are you and what do you want?" said Hephaestus.

I looked at Apollo for help and without warning, flashed all of us to his palace, temple, whatever.

"What the— APOLLO! Why did you flash me here and what are these two doing in your temple?" Hephaestus yelled.

"Heph, buddy, could you swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone about the information we will give you unless with their," Apollo pointed to us, "permission?"

The smith huffed, "Why should I?" he said. Apollo was about to answer when I butted in, "You should because you won't find out anything about Percy Jackson." I said.

Hephaestus immediately replied, "Percy Jackson? The Hero of Olympus?"

I nodded my head. It's still weird talking about me. I'm also surprised that Hephaestus still remembered me. The smith swore on the River Styx and thunder rumbled in a distance.

I dropped my hood and said, "Lord Hephaestus, it is I, Percy Jackson, also known as _Dragon_, the Champion of Erebus."

Hephaestus immediately dropped the hammer he was holding. "Ch-Champion of E-Erebus?" he stuttered out.

I grinned and spread my arms out, "At your service." I said.

Apollo rolled his eyes and said, "Hey Drag, give me permission, will ya?"

I said, "I give Apollo permission to tell Hephaestus about my real identity… and other stuff too."

"Alright Heph, you might notice that Perce here looks different because he's the Champ of Erebus. Eris changed his hair color and—" Apollo was cut off by Hephaestus.

"Eris is helping Perseus?" he asked. Apollo nodded and was about to continue when the smith asked another question, "Who's the other kid?"

Jake muttered something under his breath then pulled his hood down and said, "I'm Jake Great. I'm 13 years old. People call me Jake the Great, except Percy, for some reason but I like to think that they think I'm great because I'm great that's why my name is Jake Great also known as Jake the Great. My father is Morpheus and no I've never been to Camp Half-Blood. Percy says that the Ares campers are cruel so I didn't want to go there…" and then he droned on and on AGAIN.

"If he says this intro one more time I will shadow-travel him on top of the Empire State Building and make him free fall." I grumbled under my breath.

Apollo raised his hand to silence everyone, "Alright, to be fair, I, Apollo, god of the sun, music, poetry, and many more, bless Jake Great, son of Morpheus." He said.

Then Jake had a golden aura surround him before it diminished. "Hey Jake, give me your axe." said Apollo.

Jake gave him his axe and Apollo said something in Greek too fast to catch and the Axe became…

"Holy dreams, an axe bass! This is _so_ awesome!" exclaimed Jake as he took the axe bass from Apollo.

"An axe bass? Really? You watch Adventure Time?" I asked Apollo and he just shrugged, "Music will always be music. You can't change that. Anyway Jake, my blessing will make you good in it."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Jake as he started randomly strumming.

Hephaestus stood up and put his hand on Jake's axe bass. "The strings won't break, and the axe bass itself will always stay new. This may be useless but it will be helpful. Unbreakable strings mean strong music." said the god and he sat back down.

I like Hephaestus. He doesn't care too much and he doesn't care too less. He just cares what he wants to care about. Like his inventions.

Just then a voice in my head said, _"You finished you mission faster than I thought. You and Jake may rest for today. Tomorrow, you will be visiting the Hunt, and that includes Artemis will be there as well."_

"Alright guys, thanks for the gifts but Jake and I need to go now. Erebus said we can rest today because we'll be visiting Artemis and her Hunters tomorrow." I said.

Jake immediately fell from his chair. "Oh shoot. We're so dead." He said.

I smirked, "Nah, the dead is on our side." I said. "What do you mean by— Oh. Hades blessed you." Hephaestus said.

"Yep. Eris and Nemesis did too, and Hypnos." I said, "Now come on, Jake. Today might be the only day we get to rest."

"Okay." He said simply and we said thank you to the gods and I shadow traveled Jake and I to my tree house.

I fell on my bed, face first while a bean bag chair appeared out of nowhere and Jake crashed there.

"I love my life." He said. "You'll hate it soon." I said.

**(O.C: When you scroll down and find Jake saying "Alright.", stop there and then scroll down after you read the parts you didn't read for a dramatic cliffhanger.)**

"Really?" he asked. "Yeah. I suggest you trust people carefully. Like the ones who swore the oath which leads to this question: what is your fatal flaw?" I said.

"_His fatal flaw?"_ said a voice behind us. We stood up to face Morpheus.

"Son, your fatal flaw, would you like to know it?" the god of dreams asked.

Jake seemed to be having a hard time whether to say yes or no.

"You should say yes so you know what to avoid." I said.

"Alright." He finally said.

"Son, your fatal flaw is self-doubting."


	23. Author's Note 3

_**Author's Note**_

This is The Rider and The Overlander's Point of View.

Hey guys. I'm sorry I didn't update for days, it's because yesterday (Thursday in PH time), I had to go to Alabang Town Center and renew my passport and I had to stay there until 7:00 PM.

Then, today (Friday), I hung out with my classmates and adviser in Alabang Town Center again. We went to Yakimix, Time Zone, and McDonalds and I hung out with them until 7:00 PM again.

I just got home right now and I still have enough time to write and Author's Note. I promise you guys the next chapter tomorrow (Saturday) or the day after that (Sunday) if we have to go somewhere tomorrow.

The poll is now closed and you can check the results in my profile.

I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. Please bear with me.


	24. Author's Note 4

_**Author's Note**_

This is in The Rider and The Overlander's Point of View.

HELP ME! I'M BEING TORTURED (MENTALLY)!

I'm in level H in _Kumon_ now and they gave me LOTS of _Kumon_ homework and all of them are 10 pages D:

I have very limited time now guys. So much for faster updates -.-

_Kumon_ ruined my fan fiction making schedule. Also guys, I'm starting to lose interest in this story BUT I'm also making another fan fiction in Quotev.

You may be asking "Why not here?". I don't know either but I don't like WattPad that much because people barely comment or like stories.

So… On Quotev, I make a custom story but is still has Percy in it. In here (FanFiction), I make fan fictions.

Okay, you know what? I don't know the difference anymore. Both has fan fictions so... -.-*

I'll just tell you guys to check it out. I'm not in the mood right now because I'm imagining ripping the _Kumon_ worksheets to pieces.

Quotev - Erin / TheWolfShadow

And you know my account.

Sorry guys for no chapter (still).

P.S If you don't know Quotev, search it on google.


	25. Chapter 21: The Mystery of The Laptop

**Hey guys.**

**It's not the best chapter but like I said at the last AN, I'm losing interest.**

**Also, I'm wondering who should the other dude in my other fan fiction in Quotev end up with? It's not a poll, I'm just asking.**

**Anyway, I'll just hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Oh and NEW WALLPAPER IN MY PROFILE! You guys can find it in the "Links" section below the first wallpaper link.**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 11**_

This is in Jake's Point of View.

"My fatal flaw is self-doubting? But how is that possible?" I asked my dad.

He sighed and said, "You'll know soon." before flashing out.

"Rocco, give me my dagger back." said Dragon to his pet monkey. Rocco gave it back to him and then started jumping up and down.

"So, how are we supposed to rest when your pe- _companion_ Rocco is here?" I said.

Dragon shrugged. "Just don't mind him and he won't mind you." He said.

"Alright then." I said.

"Dude, make us fall asleep. I want to rest. Make Rocco fall asleep as well." said Dragon.

"I thought you had the blessing of Hypnos?" I said. Dragon shook his head.

"He just talked to me right now in my head, and he said that I can only wake people up." He said.

"Okay… So how do I make you fall asleep?"

"I don't know with you. _You're_ the one with the sleep powers, not me."

"_Son, say sleep in Greek and focus your energy on the person you want to fall asleep."_ said dad in my head.

"_What's Greek for sleep?"_ I asked him.

"_Ypnos."_ He replied and then left my head.

I faced Dragon and Rocco. "Ypnos!" I said and focused my energy (which is hard) on them. I can feel my energy reducing. Dragon immediately fell on the bed and soon, he was asleep. Rocco fell on the floor and slept.

"Yes, I did it!" I said weakly before blacking out.

_I was in a… camp? With cabins everywhere with different colors and stuff. I saw a girl with blonde hair coming out of a gray building with plain white curtains._

"_Hey babe, how's your day?" asked a guy with black hair and green eyes, coming towards her._

"_I'm fine, Justin. How about you, how was your day?" the girl asked the guy, I think Justin was his name._

"_Eh, doing stuff. So, have you gotten over that Percy guy?" Justin asked._

_The girl laughed emotionlessly, "Of course I did. He's just a stuck-up loser. You're way better than him. You even killed that Minotaur!" she exclaimed._

"_Good. Oh and Annabeth, the Stolls took your laptop." The guy said._

_The girl, Annabeth immediately went to another cabin._

"_Connor and Travis Stoll open this door RIGHT NOW!" she yelled._

_The door was opened by two guys, they looked like twins._

"_Give me my laptop!" she demanded._

_The twins had confused looks on their faces, "Annabeth, we just woke up a while ago. We don't have your laptop so what are you talking about?" said one of them._

_Annabeth looked outraged; "Liars!" and she stormed in the cabin._

"_Annabeth, you're not supposed to be—"_

_The girl flipped over a pillow and saw an apple under it. She flipped over another pillow and there was a wallet under it._

_Annabeth looked under a bed and saw something shiny. "Aha, there it is!"_

_But when she touched it, something moved in the wall and then…_

_SPLAT!_

_There was a pie in Annabeth's face. "Travis, did you know about this?" asked one of the twins._

"_Nope. I thought you had something to do with this, Connor." said the other one, Travis I think._

_Connor shook his head, "We're not known for making contraptions, Trav."_

_Trevor face palmed, "Dude, you're right! Why is there even a pie throwing machine here?"_

_Annabeth stood up and said, "You two better find my laptop or else you're all in big trouble." And she left the cabin._

I woke up with a jolt and found myself on the floor. "Woah, what a weird dream." I muttered to myself.

Then there was a _Thud_. Percy fell from his bed and fell on the floor, face first. I snickered and helped him stand up.

"Dude, I had a dream about this girl named… Annabeth I think and another dude." I told him. I saw Percy stiffen and made a 'go on' motion with his hand.

I recounted the events in my dream and he just listened. "Well the Hermes kids are known for pranks and thievery but not contraptions… Travis and Connor wouldn't do that to Annabeth since she's a daughter or Athena and an acting superior to camp… Hmm… This can't be right. Hephaestus cabin builds stuff but they're mostly robots so… Argh, I don't get it!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

"Whatever. While you're not looking at me, don't try to think I can solve this mystery. I'm not Scooby-Doo." I said.

I swear I heard him say "No fair". "Nothing's fair in life, ya know." I told him and he promptly fell on the bed.

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

Maybe Justin is the one who took her laptop. After all she did say he's smarter than me. I snorted.

"How long have we been asleep?" I asked Jake.

"Eh… more like knocked out… But I don't know actually." He replied.

I stretched on the bed and said, "You should practice your music."

Jake's face lit up in excitement and said, "You're right!"

He got his axe bass and began strumming randomly. He tried to memorize the tone of each string or something and succeeded.

He began strumming in a familiar pattern and he tapped the floor boards with his foot.

"Dude, shadow-travel an MP3 player and I'll play the song so you can familiarize yourself with it." he said.

Suddenly, an MP3 player materialized in my hand. "That wasn't me." I quickly said.

Jake shrugged and said, "Alright, give it to me."

I did and he pressed the same button for about 20 times until he finally gave it to me.

"Click play when I tell you to do so."

Then he nodded at me and I clicked play.

He strummed and then tapped his foot again then he sang with the song.

"_Met a girl in the parking lot and all I did was say hello. Her pepper spray made it rather hard for me to walk her home but I guess that's the way it goes._"

After those lines, he started rocking.

"_Tell me again was it love at first sight when I walked by and you caught my eye; Didn't you know love could shine this bright? Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights!"_

He continued singing until he finished the song. The song reminded me of someone. Oh wait, I know now, Artemis. Why? I don't know. I just don't know.


	26. Chapter 22: A New Prophecy

**Hey guys!**

**I bring you Chapter 22! I'm sure you guys didn't expect this to be uploaded that fast, didn't you?**

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I got inspired so much that I immediately started typing a new chapter.**

**This chapter is 1,700+ words while the other chapters are only 1,000+ so you guys are lucky!**

**Thank you guys for your support (and suggestions) and I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 22**_

This is in Travis' Point of View.

I must admit, the machine was cool and all but it hit _Annabeth_, for Zeus' sake. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I'm not going to lie but I don't like Annabeth. She knew Percy's fatal flaw was _Loyalty_ and betrayal is the opposite of that. Hm, so much for _always being right_.

"Hey Trav, we should go to the Hephaestus cabin. Maybe they know who built this." My brother, Connor, said. I nodded my head and we dashed off to the said cabin.

We didn't even knock when Leo answered the door. "What's up?" he asked us. "The roof." We (my brother and I) said in unison. We heard him mutter something but we couldn't catch it.

"So, what are you guys here for?" asked Leo. We just noticed he was holding a wrench. "Leo, Annabeth was looking for her laptop and she thinks we stole it but we just woke up a while ago. And plus, I quote "_Connor and Travis Stoll open this door RIGHT NOW!"." _I said while imitating Annabeth's voice.

Leo looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "What're you here for then? I'm _not a genius_." Then he grinned, "Hey, I just said a quote from Adventure Time!" **(O.C: The part where Ash and Marceline break up because Ash sold Hambo to a witch.)**

"There's a pie throwing machine under a bed in our cabin and the pie was thrown in Annabeth's face because she touched something that activated it." said Connor.

Leo immediately started dragging us to our cabin and we told him where it was. He crouched and said, "Hmm… Well, there's something shiny here but I won't touch that because that's probably what caused the pie to be thrown."

"Just remove it." I said impatiently. I didn't want to get in trouble with Annabeth. She can do something worse than a prank.

"Okay. Okay. Just give me a minute." He said and started moving the bed. I huffed and helped him push the bed away.

What we saw was... disturbing. There was a shiny button and something that pushes things. Beside the pushing thing, there was a paper with a drawing of the button and an arrow pointing towards it, 'Press button and blood extracted from finger'. Then there was a number two with a drawing of the pushing thing, 'Object be throwed after blood is getted'. The below the drawings and such, there was a reminder, 'After Annabeth gets pranked and blames the Stolls, she be enemies with them and maybe Hephaestus cabin.'

Leo gasped, "Oh dang."

Connor and I shook our heads, "No kidding."

"I mean seriously, whoever wrote that has bad grammar and there are no such words as _'throwed'_ and _'getted'_!" he exclaimed. Connor and I face palmed.

Just then, Rainbow, a daughter of Iris (go figure), entered the room. "Hey Leo, I have the Skittles you _ordered_." She said. "Hey, I already said please in the end!" said Leo.

"Yes but that was late and you wouldn't have said it if I hadn't tell you to say it." she countered. She then gave the Skittles to Leo and walked out.

"Umm… Leo?" Connor called.

The son of Hephaestus opened the Skittles and ate it all in a matter of a few seconds.

"Leo?" Connor called again. This time, the mechanic's hair went on fire and he yelled, "RAINBOWS EVERYWHERE!" and he ran outside with his hair still on fire and screaming like a maniac which he is.

"Note to self, never give Leo any Skittles." I muttered to myself and my brother agreed with me.

This is in Chiron's Point of View.

I watched as Leo ran around camp yelling 'Rainbows everywhere'. Either he's talking about real rainbows or clones of Rainbow. Probably the first one.

Just then, the conch horn blew, it was lunch time. The campers lined up and went to the dining pavilion. Leo was still running in circles except this time his arms were on fire as well.

I went inside the dining pavilion and went to the front. I silenced the campers and said, "Campers, tomorrow, we'll be having our Capture the Flag game! Campers V.S the Hunters!"

The entire pavilion cheered. I sat down on my table and I saw Leo finally looking okay and sat down on the Hephaestus table. I was about to call him when Rachel walked to the Hephaestus table and faced Leo. Green mist came out of her mouth.

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

Yes, all of us heard it and the talking immediately ceased. Leo, being the naïve person he was, said, "What are you talking about?" I thought the Oracle might not respond but instead, a mist version of someone in some kind of red assassin's uniform appeared. Then, a mist version of someone I do not know in a blue assassin's uniform appeared. Lastly, a mist version of… Nico?

The one in red assassin's uniform spoke first:

_The Champion of Darkness_

_Dark but dauntless_

Then the one in blue assassin's uniform spoke:

_Son of Dreams_

_Wielder of Sunbeams_

And lastly, Nico:

_Together with the forge_

_Will feel the tides' rage_

_All three will set forth_

_And head north_

_To stop the snow_

_And its cold blow_

And with that, Rachel blacked out. Some campers brought Rachel to the Big House and everyone started talking loudly.

"Quiet!" I silenced them. "Did everyone hear what the Oracle say?" and they all nodded as one. "Could anyone repeat the prophecy please?" I asked them and Malcolm stood up.

He said, "The Champion of Darkness, Dark but dauntless, Son of Dreams, Wielder of Sunbeams, Together with the forge, will feel the tides' rage. All three will set forth and head north to stop the snow and its cold blow." and then he sat back down.

Everyone was silent once again. "Snow? There's no snow here." said a camper. But as soon as he said that, there was a strong current of cold air. Then it started… snowing?

"Dude, you just jinxed it!" yelled another camper. I sighed and told them to eat their food while it was still warm and head to their cabins after.

After a while, all the campers headed for their cabins when the Hunters entered camp. "We've heard of the prophecy and we think we know the questers." said Thalia.

Just then there was an arrow embedded itself on the sleeve of her jacket, making her fall to the ground. Then the conch horn blew three times. An attack.

The campers gathered their weapons, as well as the Hunters. Suddenly, shadows seem to gather and form a person. My eyes widened. The person the mist formed. He was in a red assassin's uniform. With a… red money on his shoulder?

The man clenched his fist and shadows gathered on the Hunter's feet before pulling them down, making them unable to fight. "Ha, you're only one?" taunted Clarisse.

"I think you need to study your Math, daughter of War." He said darkly and then a person in a blue assassin's uniform jumped from the roof of a cabin and landed next to him. "Okay, two but that doesn't make any difference!" said Clarisse.

The two men laughed coldly. "Or so you think." They said in unison. "But we're only here for the Hunters." said the blue man. "We're not abducting them, Nightmare." said the red man.

"Abduct, attack, whatever. It's nearly the same thing, Dragon." said the blue man, I think his name was Nightmare. "Those words are _waaay_ far from each other." said the other one, Dragon.

"Wait, _you're _Dragon?" said Thalia. "Ah yes, I am. And this," Dragon gestured to the one next to him, "Is Nightmare."

"I don't care about his name! Free us!" she yelled. Dragon replied, "Maybe… Not!" and he summoned a black bow and a quiver instantly appeared on his back.

"Dragon, free them." said a voice behind the Hunters. Dragon looked up and saw Artemis. "Artemis, what a _pleasant_ surprise!" said Dragon with false enthusiasm.

"I'm in no mood for games, Dragon. You're coming to Olympus with me." She said. Artemis walked towards Dragon and was about to hold his arm and flash him away when he did a front flipped and landed behind her.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood to go there." He said boredly. Artemis was about to retort when Annabeth said, "Lady Artemis, who is he?"

Artemis looked at her before looking at all the campers, "We met at the base of the Amazons. He was currently staying there. He is the Champion of Erebus."

As soon as she said that, Malcolm said, "Hey, he's in the prophecy!"

Dragon and Nightmare froze. "Dude, is this part of the plan?" "May- wait, there's a plan?" "Uh… no." "Then why are you asking?" "… I have no idea."

"What prophecy?" asked Artemis. Malcolm was about to say something but I interrupted him, "A prophecy about the snow here at camp."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Recite it."

"The Champion of Darkness, Dark but dauntless, Son of Dreams, Wielder of Sunbeams, Together with the forge, will feel the tides' rage. All three will set forth and head north to stop the snow and its cold blow." I recited.

Dragon said, "Nightmare, should we shadow travel?" Nightmare replied, "Nah, I want to go on the quest."

"Wait a minute, who said you were going?" asked Annabeth.

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

Before Jake could say anything about his godly parent and him being the Champion of the sun, I snapped at her, "Who said you could boss us around?"

If you want to act scary and all, pretend you're a villain or you hate everyone.

Before she could retort, Artemis cut her off, "I have received a message from father. He said to discuss it and if Dragon is truly going on the quest, he will just have to go to Olympus after. But you, Nightmare, are—"

"Try to raid his mind or even bring him to Olympus, and I won't tell any information about PERCY JACKSON." I made sure I said my name really loud to get the attention of everyone.

The campers gasped, including Chiron. "Zeus accepts your request. He will not be brought to Olympus. Now, we have matters to discuss." said Artemis.

Ha, take that Zeus, I'm bribing you to not hurt my friend and I'm going to talk about myself in return.


	27. Chapter 23: Mr Wielder of Sunbeams!

**Hey guys. Welcome to Chapter 23!**

**I'm sorry if it's short. I'm kind of sleepy... and hungry. Anyway, in this chapter... [CENSOR].**

**Okay... I keep forgetting about the Spoiler Censor. ANOTHER QUESTION: Should Jake end up with someone? If yes, who?**

**And don't worry. This story will be _really_ long so the characters will age up for a few years... or something. I'll go with 'or something' since plans might change.**

**Guys, I NEED MORE CHARACTERS for the plot and I made a FORM TO SIGN UP YOUR OC. If I can _actually_ make computer drawings, I would draw Jake Great and the other OCs I made in the story. THE LINK IS IN MY PROFILE GUYS! The form is open until next week Sunday (April 20, 2014) PH time. In US time, it's Saturday (April 19, 2014).**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 23**_

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

The Cabin counselors, including _Justin _and _Annabeth_ headed to the Big House while the others went to their cabins. Artemis eyed me for a second before walking towards the Big House as well. I looked at the Hunters and sighed. "Fine, I'll let you go _just this once_." I said as I freed them from the grasp of the shadows.

They glared at me and went to Artemis' cabin. "So _this_ is Camp Half-blood." said Nightmare. "Yeah, a bunch of cabins, an arena, climbing wall with lava—" He cut me off, "Holy dreams, lava? Awesome!"

I rolled my eyes and shadow-traveled us to the Big House. As soon as we got there, I heard girlish screams. "Whoa, did the guys scream like a girl?" asked Jake.

"No." I said quickly to stop any fights. Chiron entered the room and said, "I'm sure all of you have heard the prophecy and it has something to do with the snow outside." He said pointing outside the window.

"Okay… what's the prophecy then?" asked Nightmare. "Weren't you listening a while ago?" snapped Annabeth. "Nobody told me to." He replied smugly.

Man, I certainly hope I won't be in the prophecy.

Chiron coughed and said, "Then listen well. The prophecy goes like this: The Champion of Darkness, Dark but dauntless, Son of Dreams, Wielder of Sunbeams, together with the forge, will feel the tides' rage. All three will set forth and head north to stop the snow and its cold blow."

Too late, already am.

"How will we know if you're the Champion of Darkness?" said Justin. "Show yourself, unless you're a coward!" added Annabeth. Ugh, the nerves of those two.

I removed my hood. "There. Are you happy now? Oh wait never mind. I don't care about your happiness."

"How will we know if you're the Champion of Darkness? You could just be a son of Hades!" said Justin.

As if on cue, the room got darker and colder, like the fight with the Hunters, except we could still see. Then, a holographic black crown appeared on top of my head, and a pair of midnight black wings materialized on my back. The holograms stayed for about ten seconds before disappearing.

"In your face!" I said, pointing at Justin. I realized what I just did and I immediately retracted my arm and pretended to cough on my fist. There was silence before Jake broke it, "Awkward."

I looked at him and he gave me _what?_ stare.

"Anyway," said Chiron, "What about the 'Son of Dreams' and 'Wielder of Sunbeams'?"

Jake and I became silent. We knew what he was talking about. Then I heard the 'Wielder of Sunbeams' part. I nearly busted out laughing. That's the weirdest title I have ever heard.

"I think I know who he is." said Nightmare. "Who? Oh and it's a 'they' not a 'he' since they are two different people." said Chiron.

"No, it's the same person. Me." said Jake and there was silence. Justin busted out laughing, "You? Who are you son of then?"

"I'm a son of Morpheus, the god of dreams and I'm also the Wielder of Sunbeams because… Apollo blessed me." said Jake and to prove his point, his axe bass appeared in his hands. If you're wondering if he can summon his weapon, he can. Erebus made last minute changes to our weapons.

This is in Jake's A.K.A Nightmare's Point of View.

I have _no_ idea how to control sunbeams. Would I say laser sounds or something?

"Prove it!" said Justin. Man, he's really annoying. Which reminds me, shouldn't 'Mr. D' be here?

I heard a voice in my head, "_Imagine you are the Sun. Golden- or yellow- whatever. Just imagine._" That must be Apollo. Eh, it's worth a try (or not).

I imagined myself being the Sun, golden, really bright and—

"Holy crud man, too bright!" complained Percy while he was covering his eyes. The rest were covering their eyes too. I looked down at myself and realized that I was surrounded in a golden glow "_Good. Now just imagine yourself being… normal… and then you'll stop being surrounded by the sunbeams."_ said Apollo.

I did as he told and the light dimmed down to nothing. "My suspicions were confirmed. My brother is helping you two." said Artemis and she was about to flash away when I reached my hand out, like an instinct and… some kind of yellow beam came from the ceiling (but it didn't break) and landed on Artemis, temporarily blinding her of the sudden brightness.

"Not my fault." I quickly said to avoid the Moon goddess' wrath. Artemis blinked and then glared at me. I stood my ground and glared back. For my patron!

"Okay what about the 'forge'?" asked Chiron, breaking up the glaring contest. "Maybe it's Leo. The Oracle faced him at the dining pavilion." said Piper.

"Me?" asked Leo, unsure. "Yes, you." said Piper.

"Okay! Let's go now!" I said but Chiron told us that we need to get ready and leave tomorrow. "Aw man." I said.

"Dragon and Nightmare, would you like to stay at the Big House?" offered Chiron. I was about to say yes when Percy said, "No, it's okay."

Chiron nodded and then Dragon shadow-traveled us to the super-secret treehouse.

I fell on the floor because of Rocco running under me but I still cheered by putting my hands up in the air, "Oh yeah, my first quest on my first not-supposed-to-be day in Camp!"

Percy snorted, "My first day in Camp sucked."

I sat up. "Cheer up man. At least the really annoying Justin and Annabeth aren't coming." I told him.

"Yeah, I know. And now, Apollo is going to be in _big_ trouble." said Dragon and I agreed with him. "The Hunters are scary." I commented and he chuckled, "That's what _you_ think. I think they're annoying since they keep calling me 'boy'."

I shrugged and then lied down on the carpet. I suddenly felt tired. Maybe it was because of the Sun thing. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Make me fall asleep first. I can't fall asleep if I'm not sleepy. Oh and Rocco too." He said.

I flicked my wrist, "Ypnos." and Percy fell on the bed and Rocco curled up on the bed, next to Dragon, and slept.

I yawned and lied down on the carpet.


	28. Chapter 24: Daughter of Who?

**Hey guys!**

**Welcome to Chapter 24 and one of the scenes here is really hard to write since... Well, you'll know after you read this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews and thank you to the people who signed up an OC for the story. The form is still open to anyone with an account until next Sunday (PH time) which is Saturday in US time. The link is in my profile.**

**Guys, SHOULD JAKE END UP WITH SOMEONE? If yes, who?**

**Also, I made my first character art: Jake Great! He looks like a military version of Jason (as said in Chapter 15).**

**And finally, SHOULD I MAKE A GENDER SWAPPED VERSION OF PERCY JACKSON? From the Lightning Thief to the Last Olympian and if you guys are lucky enough, the Lost Hero to the Blood of Olympus.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 24**_

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

_I was in a forest, running. I looked back to see nothing but I kept running anyway. Then I hear a growl… three hellhounds step out from the shadows and looked at me._

_I tripped on a tree root and landed with and 'Oof!'. I looked back again to see the monsters closing in on me. I didn't know how or what happened but I put my hand on the ground and cracks appeared._

_Skeleton warriors came up from the cracks and attacked the hellhounds. Since they were outnumbered, they quickly disintegrated to dust._

_A skeleton warrior came up to me, "Milord says that you will be brought to Camp by the holder of his blessing along with the Champion of the Sun." and then they entered the cracks again and it closed up._

I woke up and quickly lost balance then fell on the floor. "Ugh… what time is it?" I yawned. Nobody answered my question since Jake and Rocco are still asleep.

Then I walked towards Jake and kicked him on the ribs. His eyes instantly shot open and his hand went to the kicked area almost immediately. When he touched it, he winced.

"Oh come on, Drag- Ouch. You'll pa- Ouch again." His sentenced kept getting cut because of the kick so I smirked. "What's wrong? The Champion of the Sun can't heal himself?"

An imaginary light bulb lit up on the top of his head. "Hey Apollo, how can I heal myself?" he asked nobody. I was about to ask him if he was insane when there was a golden flash.

"What's up bros?" he said. "You heal yourself by saying…" he went over to Jake, who was now standing, and whispered something in his ear. "That's the hymn. Since I'm the god of healing, I don't need to say It." he said as he stepped back. "Try."

Jake sang while whispering something I couldn't catch while putting his hand on his ribs. His hand glowed golden before is dimmed.

"Ah, much better." said Jake as he stretched. "Alright, I'm glad I could help. See ya!" said Apollo and he flashed away.

Exactly after he flashed away, shadows gathered and formed a person… with wings? "My own Champion does not recognize me?" the man asked and I gave him a nervous smile.

"Sorry." I apologized. "Children, you must know that you need to act mature in order for you to hide your true personality. Also, in your quest, she will not like any of you." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who is 'she'?"

Erebus just replied with a, "You'll know soon." and then he flicked his wrist and a blue and red mist circled Jake and I. After a while we felt like we just stepped out of a shower.

I looked at my hidden blades and then noticed my dragon mark. "This wasn't here before."

Erebus smirked, "You don't like it? Okay then, I'll just remove…" he trailed off when I shook my head furiously.

My hidden blades were unseen (obviously) because of my sleeves. I flicked my hood on, and Jake did the same. "I would suggest you walk your way to camp. The campers are still rather… wary of both of you." suggested Erebus and we nodded.

Jake took his axe bass and put it on its… really small and weird sheath. Then we saw Erebus flick his wrist again. Our clothes glowed purple for a moment before looking normal.

"I enchanted your clothes to be more comfortable and the hood cannot be taken off my other people, except for you." said Erebus.

"Swee- I mean… impressive." said Jake. "I don't think I can act mature."

"Nonsense, you already did." said Erebus. "Now, off you go." And then he flashed away. A shadow ladder materialized at the exit of the treehouse. I went down and then I was about to say something when something ran onto me, knocking me off my feet.

Umm… more like some_one_. A girl with dark brown hair. I shadow traveled behind her and held my arm out. She turned around and eyed my hand warily.

"Who are you?" she asked. "A stranger." I said with a grin but she won't be able to see it. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Dragon, where is—" Jake, who just went down, stopped mid-sentence and stared at us. He slowly turned around, "Don't mind me. Go do whatever you were doing."

The girl stared at my hand before sighing and pulling herself up. "Who are you?" I asked her. "Andrea Agnelli. Now who are you?" she replied.

"I am Dragon, and this," I gestured to Jake, "is Nightmare. What are you doing here?" I made the shadow ladder dissolve.

I saw her hesitate. "I was running. Then I saw three dogs." She said. I looked at her closely and said, "Did you do anything?"

"No." she said. I turned to Jake, "Nightmare is this girl telling the truth?" He looked at her before cocking his head, "The 'No' part was a lie."

I'm thankful for Jake being the Champion of Apollo since he can sense lies and such. Andrea looked at him like he had grown a second head. I decided to go straight forward, "He's the Champion of Apollo, the Greek god of the Sun and other things."

Now she looked at me like I was insane. "You know the Greek gods and goddesses? They're still here. Olympus is still up. Nightmare and I are demigods, half mortal and half god. There are more demigods at a place that was made for us."

"Yes." said Jake. "Now, were the dogs red? And what happened when they appeared? What did you do to escape?"

"Yes. The dogs were red. I didn't do anything. Then there were cracks on the floor and skeletons came up from them and killed the dogs. A skeleton came up to me and said '_Milord says that you will be brought to Camp by the holder of his blessing along with the Champion of the Sun._'"

As soon as she said that, I stared at her, wide-eyed. She was the one from my dream. "You came to the right people then. I hold the blessing of his lord and you already know Nightmare. Welcome to the world of demigods, daughter of Hades."


	29. Chapter 25: Nico Becomes A Sister-Sitter

**Hi guys!**

**I've been having problems on adding the new chapter on Doc Manager but it keeps saying Error something 2. So, I just edited one of the documents that I don't use and pasted the chapter in it.**

**POLL IN MY PROFILE: Should I make a GENDER-SWAPPED version of the Percy Jackson series?**

**Vote YES for... yes. Vote NO if you want me to make Percy a son of another god/goddess. I'm still accepting OC Forms guys! It's open until tomorrow so the day after that, the link will be gone. The OC Form is on my PROFILE, click the [FORM] in the "Links" section, just above the wallpapers.**

**I'm trying my best to get a certain OC to be act like the stated personality in a form.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**_Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 25_**

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

"I'm a daughter of Hades, the ruler of the Underworld?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Okay then. So, where is this 'Camp'?"

"We were just going there since we are on a quest." I said. "How old are you?" "Sixteen, why?" she replied.

Jake and I looked at each other. "Were you in a hotel or something?" I asked her. "No." she said. Jake clasped his hands together, "Okay, you can't let them know that you're a daughter of Hades or Zeus will try to kill you." He said while extending the 'a' in okay.

"He will try to kill me because I am not supposed to be born." She said and Jake and I nodded our heads in sync. If you're wondering how we knows about this, it's because I told him about the pact of The Big Three.

Now time to compare the pros and cons. The pros are:

- We can take her to Camp.

And that's the only pro I can think of. The cons overweigh it:

- When we take her to Camp, who will claim her since she's past 13?

- When she plays Capture the Flag, she might show her powers.

- I can't take her to Hades since the Ancient Laws forbid it.

- I don't think Nico can take care of her because he's already busy in the Underworld.

Well… The skeleton _did _say to take her to Camp so that means we take her there. Whoa, wait a second, we're going on a quest and nobody is there to look out for her.

I groaned, "Nightmare, do you have a drachma?" I asked my companion. Just then, a small ember of fire appeared on my shoulder to reveal Rocco. "You can teleport? Cool."

A drachma suddenly appeared in Jake's hand. I'm guessing Apollo helped him. He tossed it to me and I caught it.

"Use your _Wielder of Sunbeams_ powers." I told him with a grin. The title was still weird yet funny. He scowled at me but he put his axe bass on the ground and it reflected the light, making it sort of… rainbow…ish.

I tossed in the drachma. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." The rainbow light rippled, "Show me Nico in the Underworld."

Nico appeared (in the IM). "Oh hey Drag. How're you?" he greeted. "Fine. Going on a quest with Nightmare, tell you later 'bout him, and can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"What?" he said. "You have a sister. And this time she's… not from the 1930s…" I said slowly. Nico's eyes widened. "I need you to look after her at Camp. She's sixteen so she's going to be hard to cover." His eyes widened even more.

"So… Are you up for it…?" I said and he instantly nodded. "You can count on me, Drag." I gave him a grateful smile and swiped through the IM.

I noticed Andrea looking at where the Iris Message previously was. "That was called an IM— and no, not _Instant_ Message. _Iris_ Message. She's the goddess of the Rainbow and you can call other people as long as you know their location. You need a drachma for that though." I told her. "Now, come on, let's get you to Camp."

We walked from the treehouse, all the way to Camp Half-blood. When we were at the borders, I whispered to her, "Don't tell them you're a daughter of Hades, remember that." And she nodded.

We entered Camp (which was really cold because the snow was now ankle deep) and were quickly greeted by Leo. "Hey Dragon and Nightmare, are you both ready for an adventure of a lifetime? Actually no, not a lifetime but it's still an adventure!"

Then he noticed Andrea. "Who's this pretty lady?" he asked. "My name is Andrea Agnelli." She answered. "Well it's a shame you can't go on this trip. We're going to reenact ADVENTURE TIME!" he said while putting his fist in the air.

Jake and I grinned. This was going to be fun. When we looked at Andrea, she just stared at Leo with the same expression at the treehouse.

"Oh come on, you gotta admit, it was at least a _little_ funny." Said Leo but Andrea still had her poker face on.

I silently hoped Nico was really watching over her and I said, "Let us start out quest, shall we?" and Leo and Jake nodded.

Chiron trotted over to us, "Good luck on your quest." Then he faced Andrea, "Who are you, young one?" Andrea _still_ had the same face. "Andrea Agnelli."

"Tell me, what is your age?" asked the centaur. "Sixteen." She said and Chiron immediately had a worried look on his face. "That's Chiron." I told Andrea. "The trainer of Heroes?" I nodded.

"Interesting." She said while nodding her head slowly. Chiron was staring at the top of Andrea's head, no doubt waiting for the claim.

"Chiron, kindly let her stay at the Big House at the meantime." I told the trainer. "Now, we must head north and stop the snow."

Leo cheered once more before we left Camp. We went down Half-blood hill. "So, which one is No—" I never got to finish my sentence because I remembered something.

I looked at where the sun was, it was rising. The left of where the sun rises. "North is there." I pointed at the said direction. Leo raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"

"Erebus once flashed me to a jungle and told he told me about the directions. I was in the jungle because I was to train with the Amazons for a month but it was stopped after a few days because of some… things." I told him.

We were walking now. "Leo, can I trust you?" I asked him. "Of course you can!" he said. I used the shadows to cloak us. "Swear on the river Styx that you will not share any information unless with our permission." I told him.

"I swear on the Styx." He said and thunder boomed. I took a deep breath and removed my hood even though it wasn't necessary. "I, am Percy Jackson. Champion of Erebus, holder of the blessings of Hades, Eris, Nemesis, and Hypnos. Ruled over, suffered for others, and betrayed in the end because of my half-brother."


	30. Chapter 26: The Worst Sword Name Ever

**Hey guys!**

**Welcome to Chapter 26 of Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter. I'm sorry if it was short and the Point of Views keep changing. It's Easter Sunday here and I'm not in the mood of writing the chapter but it's better than nothing. And plus, the next chapter is a _little_ longer than this.**

**POLL IN MY PROFILE! Should I make a GENDER-SWAPPED version of the Percy Jackson series?**

**The OC Form link is now removed and you guys cannot sign up your OC anymore. ):**

**Thank you guys for the 100+ REVIEWS, 100+ FAVORITES AND 200 FOLLOWERS! HOORAY!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review, and HAPPY EASTER!**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 26**_

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

"No…" said Leo. "You're lying! Percy had sea green eyes and black hair not… that! I hate you! I can't tell them because you made me swear on the River Styx!"

I quickly shook my head and said, "No Leo I'm tell—" He cut me off, "Save the lies, _Percy_." And then he walked past me.

_So much for him trusting me._ I thought to myself. "Can't we just shadow-travel?" I said. "No." hissed Leo. "We might go past the supposed-to-be stopping place."

I bit my lip from retorting. This kid is getting on my nerves. "Let's go, Drag." muttered Nightmare but I stood my ground. "You guys go on ahead. I'll shadow-travel."

Jake was about to say something but I shadow-traveled away.

This is in Leo's Point of View.

Lies... Everything… Lies… Everywhere… Lies…Lies… Lies…

"Let us go Leo. Dragon needs to cool off." said Nightmare. I hate him too because he wanted "Percy" to stay. Who would want to stay with that liar? Nightmare of course.

We walked all the way to the central park. We saw a hotdog stall and I immediately bought a hotdog with mustard for two dollars. **(O.C: I don't know how many dollars it costs. I only know that hotdogs cost 18 pesos here in the Philippines.)**

Nightmare just stood there, watching. "Do you mind?" I snapped and he turned around to watch the birds.

Why did I have to go on this quest? This is far by the worst one ever. Once I finished my hotdog, I threw the container on the trashcan and told Nightmare we should get going.

We walked… and walked… and walked… until night came and I fell asleep on a leaf bed that Nightmare made.

This is in Percy's A.K.A Dragon's Point of View.

You might be wondering where I went. I went to the (only place I know and) most logical place. Quebec. Jason, Piper, and _Leo_ went there because of Zethes and Calais, the sons of Boreas, the god of the Northern wind.

And plus, they have power over ice and snow, so HA! I figured it out first… unless you didn't tell me you did.

Then, Erebus' words echoed in my head… "_…Also in your quest, she will not like any of you._" I still don't know who is this "she" but me having powers over fire can explain it… sort of… I think… Okay, I have _no _idea.

I saw a huge hotel and entered. I was greeted by Zethes in a mortal disguise. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yeah. Can you stop the snow in Camp Half-blood?" I told him. Zethes yelled, "A half-blood!"

Rocco appeared on the top of his head and started ruining his hair. "No! Not my hair! Get off me you foul creature!" he said.

I silently thanked Rocco and headed upstairs. Turns out, there were 10 floors and I wished I used the elevator.

After the final flight of stairs, I fell on the floor, panting. "I hate stairs." I muttered as I slowly stood up.

The room was huge. There were ice statues of people, no doubt frozen. "Ah, Dragon, what a pleasant surprise." said a female voice.

I turned around to meet… "Khione, _not_ a pleasant surprise." I mimicked the tone of her voice. Khione walked around me like a predator circling its prey.

It was getting annoying so I summoned fire into my hands. "Stop the snow at Camp Half-blood and I will leave you peacefully." I bribed her.

"Fool." She hissed and lunged at me.

This is in Leo's Point of View.

I woke up to find myself sleeping in a pile of leaves. I tried finding Nightmare but he was nowhere to be found. That no good—

"Good. You are awake." said Nightmare as he tossed me an apple. "The apple is cheap. I have more here." He gestured to the bag hung on his shoulder.

"We do not have any more time. The snow at your Camp might be already knee deep. We should get going." He said.

Then, a huge wave formed in the lake (we were near a lake). It charged at us and…

SPLASH!

We were wet from head to toe. Suddenly, a person shot out in a form of a torpedo from the lake and landed in front of us.

"You idiots went to the quest, not me. I'm supposed to be on this quest, not YOU!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Justin?" I asked, unsure. "Of course it's me, idiot. Now prepare to meet your doom." He said as he swung his sword, _Eímai o í__̱__ro__̱__as. _Meaning "I am the hero" in Greek. I know, worst name ever.

The sword was made of celestial bronze, like… Riptide. Nightmare glowed golden before our clothes went like, "_Oh we're dry clothes! We never get wet!_". But seriously, it wasn't dry anymore. Hmm… I'm going to try and make clothes come to life. Actually no, that's going to be too awkward.

I ducked just in time to dodge Justin's attack. "Argh, hold still, wimp!" he growled and swung downwards but I rolled to the side.

Nightmare ran towards Justin and kicked him on the face, making him stagger backwards and drop his sword.

Nightmare picked it up and there was an engraving, like Riptide. Lord Poseidon made the Cyclops make another version of Percy's sword because _Justin is better than him_. Yeah right, more like _Justin is the worst._

I saw Nightmare put the blade on the ground and got out his axe bass. Whoa, he's going to cut it in half? AWESOME!

Nightmare raised his axe bass and swung downwards. There was a sound of metal cutting metal, like a pair of scissors trying to defeat a knife.

I saw the sword in two pieces rather than one. Oh man, Justin is going to be pissed off when he sees what Nightmare did.


	31. Chapter 27: Highway to Hell!

**Hai Guys!**

**I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill your request of a longer chapter. I was busy the entire week (or weeks) so I forgot to make the chapter. Also, I got addicted to role plays. Because of that though, my writing skills have enhanced and my typing skills are more... accurate and faster.**

**Please forgive me. I'm going to make the chapters more longer when I have more time.**

**POLL IN MY PROFILE! Should I make a GENDER-SWAPPED VERSION OF THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES?**

**Sorry for the inconvenience I caused guys.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

* * *

_**Percy Jackson: The Shadow Hunter Chapter 27**_

This is in Jake's A.K.A Nightmare's Point of View.

As I cut the sword in half, I looked at the direction of Justin and my axe bass glinted under the light of the sun. I walked towards him and readied my weapon. "I, Son of Dreams and Wielder of Sunbeams, shall send-" I said as I swung downwards.

Suddenly, the puddle of water transformed into a… sword? And froze then blocked my strike. "Aw poo." I muttered as I clashed with the floating ice sword. I really hope Percy survived… wherever he is. Where is he when you need him?

The ice sword slashed at my knee and it buckled, bleeding. "Agh!" I yelled as I fell to the ground. Justin stood up from where he was and grabbed the ice sword. "_Champion of Darkness, Wielder of Sunbeams, together with the forge shall feel the tides' rage."_ He recited as he walked towards me.

"_Hold on, Jakey man."_ said a voice I was relieved to hear. I suddenly found myself behind Justin and I grinned evilly. "Ya know what god of is Apollo? The Sun. Ya know what else? MUSIC!" I yelled as I put my hand up and swung it down on the strings of my axe bass. Before my hand could reach it however, my axe bass turned into an electric guitar with mini speakers.

**DRIIIIING!**

Sound waves threatened to push away Justin and I took my chance. I raised my electric gruitar above my head and swung downwards.

**CRASH!**

Justin fell on the ground, out cold. "Take that!" I said as I stumbled back. I could feel my energy draining. "Woo sonic waves!" I cheered as I held on a tree to keep my balance.

"_Guys, I'll teleport you to help your buddy. Three on one. Not by side, but element. Good luck, bros!_" said Apollo in my head. I'm guessing he was also talking to Leo.

The next thing I knew, we were in some kind of… hotel? "No… Khione's hotel…" I heard Leo say. I face palmed, of course. Khione was the goddess of SNOW. Why didn't I join Percy earlier?

"Hey guys, a little help here?" I heard a voice and I turned around to see Percy fighting Khione. "Ah… new statues and— _Leo Valdez_." said the girl with a dress coldly. "_Khione_." said Leo, equally cold.

"Enough chit-chatter chit-chat. FIGHT!" yelled Percy as he set his hands on fire and punched Khione. "Wha- You _dare_!?" shouted Khione.

"Oh heck yes, I dare, _Ice Queen_." said Dragon as he out his hands on the floor and a line of fire appeared, touching the snow goddess.

"_Three elements. Same effect. On one."_ said a voice. A light bulb appeared on top of my head… Well, not literally. "FIRE!" I suddenly yelled as I summoned a beam of light and it crashed through the roof, hitting Khione in the process.

"Fire!" said Leo, joining in and he got out a huge mallet from his tool belt and set it on fire. He charged at the goddess and swung.

**MALLET PUNCH!**

Khione staggered backward, bleeding ichor, the blood of the gods. "Y-you win t-this round, Perseus Jackson." She stuttered as she disappeared in a blizzard.

Leo's jaw dropped and slowly turned to Percy. "So you _weren't_ lying. Sorry, bro. Forgive me?" he said, apologizing. Percy removed his hood and grinned at him. "No worries. I forgive you." He said and bro hugged Leo.

_So cool. So manly. So… bro._

Just then I felt a breeze and it smelled like… salt? "Guys, we've got compa— Oof!" I was cut off when I got thrown to the side. Leo and Percy were immediately on fire. Literally.

"So, you return." said Justin as a mini tornado dissipated and he stepped out. "I should've known. Now, they will hate you until you get buried in your grave."

Percy snarled. "Heck no, dumb butt." He said as he got out his dagger. "I see you have changed your choice of weapon as well. Did you hear? Father gave me an exact replica of Riptide. Too bad it wasn't the real one though. I wonder where it could be…" mused Justin.

"Like I said, fat chance that I'll die, dumb butt." repeated Percy. "If _your father_ gave you a replica of Riptide, where is it them?"

Justin snarled. "Your friend over hear cut it in half." He said.

"Like a family torn apart." compared Percy. "Too bad we weren't a real family in the first place."

Justin snorted. "We're still family. I hate it that you're my brother though." He said.

"Wrong. I'm not part of your so called family. I'm not your brother and I never will." said Percy.

Justin got out his ice sword. "Very well." He said. He suddenly appeared behind Percy and slashed. But the sword went through him. "Wha-?"

"Champion of Darkness. Shadows. Erebus. Ring a bell? No? THEN GET A FREAKING GREEK MYTHOLOGY DICTIONARY!" yelled Percy as he turned opaque and kicked Justin in his chest.

Justin went flying back and hit an ice statue, knocking it off its stand and shattering into a million pieces.

"Why you—" Justin got cut off again as Leo smashed his mallet against his face. I winced, "Ooh, that's gotta hurt."

The smell of the sea filled the room and Justin appeared behind Percy. He looked like he never got hit. "_Our father_ is on my side, _brother_." He said.

Percy growled and used the back of his fist to punch him in the face again and Justin staggered back. "You will pay for messing up my beautiful face, _brother_." He said.

Percy grinned evilly, "You will remember this day until you die. Your _half-brother_ and his friends messed up your _ugly_ face." He said then I appeared next to him.

"Should I?" I asked Percy. "Oh heck yeah, you should. He'll cause more problems and I found out that the Ares cabin hated him. As well as Demeter's." he replied.

I looked down at Justin. "I, Son of Dreams and Wielder of Sunbeams, hereby give you a free pass to the highway to HELL!" I yelled as I swung my electric guitar- which was not an axe bass again- down.


End file.
